


Total Tree Friends Island

by ShiveringPixels



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anthro, Challenges, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Elimination, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Slapstick, Slow To Update, ships everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringPixels/pseuds/ShiveringPixels
Summary: 30 tree friends get chosen by Flippy to compete on an island. While on the island, they all have to compete in brutal challenges for a grand price of $1,000,000! Along the way, experiences with each other get in the way of the competition, some being enemies, some being friends, some even being lovers!





	1. Intro

**-static-**

“Hello there.” Said a green bear in camo. “I'm your host, Flippy, and I welcome you to Total Drama Tree Friend Island! I'll be helped out with assistant Lumpy. Say hello to the viewers Lumpy!”

The blue moose known as Lumpy, waved at the camera. “Oh, hello!”

Suddenly, the smell of burning lingered in the air. “Um, Lumpy. What is that?”

“Oh shoot!” Lumpy yelled as he ran off-screen to elsewhere. Flippy just stood there.

“Well then, let me give you a summary of what's going to happen on this show.” Flippy said. “This is how it's gonna go, I invited 30 tree friends to compete in a contest that takes place on this island right here! They will be forced to compete in many different challenges that will range from easy to difficult, mostly difficult. At the end, the winner or winners of the challenge will be safe and receive a reward. However, if those that fail the challenge will be forced to vote out one person form the competition. If they receive a marshmallow at the ceremony, they are safe from elimination for now. But if they don't, they have to walk the dock of shame and aboard the boat of losers where they will lose the chance to win $1,000,000!”

“At the very end, when there are 2 tree friends left, they will compete in the final challenge where only one of them will win and they get to have the $1,000,000 they so deserve.” Flippy finished. Lumpy came back from where he was from but he looked burnt.

“You okay Lumps?” Flippy asked.

“Yep! Just got a little burn mark on my arm.” Lumpy said.

“... Right.” Flippy said. “The contestants are coming soon, so let's go to the dock shall we?”

Lumpy nodded. Both Flippy and Lumpy made their way over to the dock where they waited for the boats to bring the contestants. Over the horizon, they saw the first boat come into view.

“And here is our first contestant!” Flippy said. When the boat came onto the dock, two tree friends came out of the boat instead of one. “Or, first two contestants.”

They both looked the same in a way, they were both light blue in color and were both porcupines. The difference between the two was one was female while the other was male. The females eyes were squinting, almost as if they were shut while the male's eyes were wide open. The females quills and hair was very wild while for the male it was neat. The female also seemed to have something in her hand other than her luggage.

“Wow!” The female said. “This place looks so cool!”

“Hello Irin! Hello Quartz! Welcome to the island!” Flippy said, in a exaggerated happy tone.

“Hi!” the female porcupine, Irin, responded. The male porcupine, who seemed to be named Quartz, just waved.

“Say Irin.” Flippy asked. “What is that box you have in your hands?”

“What? This?” Irin held out the box she was holding. Inside seemed to be tiny gray things that Flippy couldn't recognize. “These are my pet clams!”

“Pet clams?” Flippy questioned. “Mind if I pet them?”

“Sure! They sure do like it!” Irin cheerfully said. Flippy walked over to where Irin was and held a hand out. Before he could even touch one of the clams, one them on top sprung to life and immediately tired to snap at Flippy's hand.

“Whoa!” Flippy pulled his hand back before the clams bite his hand. “Hey, what was that?!”

"Hmmm, my clams never did that to me before... or ever." Irin said. Quartz patted her on the back.

“Now stand over there and make room, our second contestant is coming very soon and you two are in the way.” Flippy said. Irin and Quartz walked over the where Flippy said to go. Another boat came from the horizon and parked on the dock.

Out came a dark blue lynx with darker blue hair with a light blue streak through it that looks like a lightning bolt. He also had light blue eyes.

“Welcome to the island Amp!” Flippy said. Amp waved before looking around the island. He seemed fine with it until he caught a glimpse at the water.

“Uh... are we by any chance doing any challenges in the water?”

“Yeah? Why?” Flippy asked. Amp just gulped but still kept his composer.

“No reason.” Amp said. He walked over to where Irin and Quartz were and waved at Irin, who waved back with a smile. As he moved, the third boat came into view.

When it came, out came a maroon colored wolf with a unibrow. He had a face that looked like he could snap at any moment, though it didn't faze Flippy or the ones who were currently on the island one bit.

“Hello Zee! I see you're still normal today.” Flippy greeted.

“Shut up and leave me alone!” Zee rudely said. He didn't say another word as he walked over to where everyone else was. When Amp got a good look at him, it took his all his power not to laugh at Zee's unibrow. Zee seemed to take notice of this though. “What are you laughing at?!”

“Nothing. It's nothing.” Amp said, trying to stop himself from laughing. The fourth boat came to the dock soon after and out came a light brownish seal with a orange hat and a green backpack. He was looking around nervously.

“Dexter! Welcome my dude!” Flippy greeted to the seal. The seal waved before grabbing his stuff and moved over. Once he got there, he noticed Irin's clams. He seemed to gulp and be afraid until one of them tried to bite him. He yelped and moved back, bumping into Zee who pushed him forward as a response. Dexter fell on the ground with a audible thud.

When the fifth boat came, everyone was introduced to a light gold lop rabbit. Just like Irin, she seemed to be holding something different in her hands other than her luggage. It took her a while to move from the boat and come onto the dock.

“Angie!” Flippy greeted. The rabbit, named Angie, flinched at Flippy's loud voice and only seemed to move past him, only waving at him without even smiling. She went to where everybody was but moved distant away from everybody. Quartz waved at her with a smile on his face and she waved back, this time with a smile.

The sixth boat came, this time, it was yet again two people, one being a bull and the other a goat with goggles. “Morton and Mix, how's it going?” Flippy greeted.

“Great so far Flips!” The bull, seemingly named Morton, responded. The goat, named Mix everyone assumed, nodded in response. He then did some hand motions that no one seemed to understand. When the duo got to their places, the seventh boat was coming.

When it came, a light blue peahen with light green hair and a pink flower was what appeared. Most of the luggage she brung was decorated with flower designs, leaving everyone to assume she was either a gardener, a florist, or both.

“Ms. Emmy Flores, welcome to the island.” Flippy greeted.

“Oh, please, just call me Emmy.” The peahen, named Emmy, said. The eighth boat came and what appeared to be a blue toucan with fuzzy hair came off the boat. He had brown gloves and if you looked closely, he had bandages under them.

“Our next contestant, Ralphie!” Flippy said, purposly getting his name wrong.

“I-It's R-Rafie.” Rafie corrected. Flippy only shrugged. The ninth boat landed on the dock and out came a light blue horned owl with glasses and brown hair that was in a ponytail.

“Ah, Nimy, our favorite librarian.” Flippy greeted, obviously being sarcastic. Nimy fixed her glasses.

“Hello Flippy, nice to see you again.” Nimy said, with a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice.

For the twelth contestant, there wasn't a boat. This seemed to confuse Flippy as he waited for a boat but something caught him by surprise. Out from the water, came a creature that seemed to be completely made by water.

“Oh, there you are Tide.” Flippy said. “We've been waiting for you.”

“Well, I'm here now so you don't have to wait no more.” Tide said. Another boat, this being the tenth one, came to the dock. When it stopped, a yellow and brown cat jumped off the boat and landed on her feet, without any injures or looking injured.

“Hello everybody-eow!” The cat greeted with a smile on her face.

“Niya! Glad to see you here as well!” Flippy greeted.

“Didn't you invite me here-eow?” Niya asked while licking her paw.

“Not important.” Flippy said. The eleventh boat came. The contestant was a yellow monkey with glasses. He seemed to be playing a game and looked really into it.

"Hey Digit!” Flippy greeted. No response. “Digit?” No response. Flippy sighed before walking over to Digit and moving him over to everyone else. Twelfth boat came and this time, a grayish brown bat with goggles appeared.

“I'm Ratchet!” the bat said. “Flippy, I wonder if you would allow me to test my invention on this island?”

“I saw what they do and I would have to say... yes!” Flippy said, earning a smile from Ratchet. The thirtieth boat arrived at the dock, a gray penguin with a subtle beard and wore a green hat walked out. He looked tired as if he had either just woken up or stayed up all night.

“Walter, are you alright?” Flippy asked. Walter just made a small noise as if saying “yes” and “leave me alone” at the same time.

Before the fourteenth boat arrived, Emmy had a question. “Hey, um, Flippy.” She started. “Just how many of us are there? 15 of us are already here.”

“That's only half of it.” Flippy said. “We invited 30 contestants to the island, so get comfortable but not too comfortable, hehehe.”

The fourteenth boat arrived and out came a brown mouse-deer with normal mouse-deer legs. She had green eyes, long blonde hair and wore a purple bow to go along with it. She had a fluffy purple sweater on as well.

“Wow.” The mouse-deer said. “This place look... weird.”

“Welcome Daphne!” Flippy said. Daphne looked over to the group of people and noticed two individuals that made her groan. That happened to be Morton and Mix, who waved at her. The fifteenth boat arrived, it was a very light blue squirrel. She had on yellow sweater with black leggings and a necklace that looked like a clover.

“Hi! I'm Lucy Clover but please call me Lucy.” The squirrel girl said. “I hope we can all be friends!”

The sixteenth boat arrived. It was a cream bear. He wore a black beanie and gray striped sweater with black leggings. Under his beanie, was orange hair that covered one of his eyes. The male stood silent.

“You gonna introduce yourself or do I have to do it?” Flippy asked.

“Ginger Honey or Vanilla, but call me Ginger if you like.” The bear said. Ginger walked past Flippy to where everybody was. Lucy gave Ginger a huge grin and waved at him. The seventeenth boat arrived and out came a hybrid that looked like a mix of a chipmunk and a firefly. She was a very light yellow and star-shaped orange markings on her cheeks. She wore a blue jacket with a light blue shirt under it. What stood out from her is that she had no legs.

“I'm Shiny Twinkle!” The girl said. “Or Shiny if you will. Remember the name because I'm gonna win it!”

“Sure.” Flippy said sarcastically. The eighteenth boat arrived. It was another hybrid, this time a wolf and a squirrel. The girl had light brown fur that look fuzzy, had dark curly hair and brown eyes. She wore glasses that were blue in color, a blue hoodie and indigo pants.

“Hello!” The wolf/squirrel greeted. “I'm Wawa.”

“Hello Wawa!” Flippy greeted. “What a... weird name.”

When the nineteenth boat came, everybody expected the tree friends introduction to be like everyone else... expect it wasn't. When the boat docked, the tree friend on the boat jumped off of the boat and landed directly on Flippy, pinning him to the ground.

“Hey!” Flippy yelled. “Get off me!”

“Sorry!” The tree friend on Flippy apologized. When they sat up, everyone got a good look at them. It was a female and she was a black and white wolf with a flower on her head. “I'm Lain, nice to meet you all.”

Seconds later, the twentieth boat arrived at the dock. A brown colored dog with floppy ears and pink and blue bangs with a heart in the middle covering her eyes came out. She seemed to have bags under the eye that was showing.

“Name's Candy.” The dog said. “Hope you remember it because it's the name of the dog that will destroy you and the competition.”

“Feisty, I like it.” Flippy said. The twenty-first boat appeared and docked. Out came yet another hybrid. It was a mix of what seemed to be a penguin and a goat. She had short black hair that partially covered her right eye. She wore a white sweater that almost blended in with her fur and black pants.

“U-um, h-hi.” The girl said. “I'm V-Vini, nice to meet you a-all, I guess...”

Vini walked to where everybody was and upon getting there, Candy put an arm around her shoulder, making her smile a bit. The twenty-second boat came and when it came, everybody was confused to what the girl was supposed to be. She was black in color and had only one eye. She had hair that was lighter than her skin and it was in a pony tail. She wore a yellow dress along with a music note necklace.

“Hi!” She started. “My name is Pattypon but you can call me Patty if you don't want to say that.”

“Hi Patty!” Lucy said from the crowd of people. The twenty-third boat arrived soon after greeted everyone with a gray cat. She had lighter gray hair with even lighter gray strikes. The clothes she wore were cat related with her dress and stockings have a black cat face but her dress also being pink at the bottom.

“Meow! Hello, I'm Kitty Kat but you can call me either Kitty or Kat, meow!” The cat greeted. Niya seemed to know the cat as she waved at her with a smile on her face, Kitty Kat waved back. The twenty-fourth boat had arrived and out came a gray bat with black markings on her ears, face, arms and legs. Her eyes were pitch black saved for red pupils and her hair was blue.

“I'm Glitch.” The bat girl said. “I don't want to want to waste your time so I'll be with everyone else.”

The twenty-fifth boat had arrived. It was another dark colored creature with hair lighter than it's skin. They seemed to be male and he had wings that looked like a monarch butterfly. He had on a gray shirt and gray pants with a red bow-tie and brown shoes.

“My name is Shirggy.” The male said. “I really hope we can become friends.”

“Trust me, that barely happens.” Flippy said. Shirggy gave Flippy a confused look. The second to last boat, the twenty-sixth boat came to the dock. It was a dark magenta fox with long orange hair and a blue necklace.

“I'm Foxie.” The girl said. “That's about all I'm gonna give you so I'll be on my way now.”

Finally, the last boat came to the dock. It was a green lizard smaller than everyone else. He wore a blue flannel shirt with black pants.

“Hi, I'm Anki.” The lizard said. “This place look nice.”

“Hey Ankers!” Candy called from the crowd causing Anki to turn his head.

“Hey Candy!” Anki greeted back. Flippy took a head count to make sure everyone was here. Once he counted 30, he smiled.

“I see all 30 campers are here!” Flippy said. “Let's go to camp and I shall explain why you're here.”

“So, you're wondering why you're here?” Flippy asked.

“No, we read your website. Why would we be here if we didn't audition in the first place?” Foxie asked.

“You don't have to be so rude about it.” Flippy said. “Lumpy, tell them all the other information they don't know yet.”

Lumpy nodded. “Okay, you'll be split into two teams of 15 because there is 30 of you. The teams will be called Team 1 and Team 2.”

“Team 1 and Team 2?” Ginger questioned. “Couldn't you be anymore creative?”

“Aren't those names creative enough?” Lumpy asked.

“They really aren't-eow.” Niya said.

“Shut it!” Flippy suddenly yelled. He then turned to Lumpy. “Go ahead and tell us the teams Lumpy.”

“Alright so, Team 1 is... Irin., Amp, Nimy, Morton, Mix, Daphne, Emmy, Rafie, Vini, Candy, Shiny, Pattypon, Anki, Ratchet and Lucy.”

“What?!” Daphne shouted. “Are you telling me I have to be on a team with these morons?!”

“Hey! We're not morons Dap.” Morton said.

“Hey look Lucy, we're on a team together!” Shiny said, this made Lucy cheer along with jump up and down.

“Team 2 is... Zee, Dexter, Quartz, Angie, Lain, Foxie, Walter, Kitty Kat, Niya, Glitch, Digit, Tide, Wawa, Ginger and Shriggy.”

“Um.” Irin started. “Why do I have to be in a different team from my brother?”

“Because drama.” Flippy said. “Besides, I'm sure you can survive without him.”

“But-” Irin was cut off.

“It's okay sis.” Quartz said. This made Irin smile.

“Your cabins are over there.” Flippy said, pointing to the side. “They aren't coed because we don't want to have lawsuits on out hands. For the most part, you'll be unsupervised, but please don't do anything stupid and weird. You'll still be on the camera.”

“So we'll be unsupervised but we get no privacy?” Glitch asked.

“Pretty much!” Flippy said. “Now put your things away and do it quickly, your first challenge is gonna start in a while.”

“Really? Already?” Lain asked.

Flippy nodded. “It's gonna be a good one! Now be quick and unpack.”

**-static-**

**Flippy _: This is the confessional. If you wanna say something about another camper or give us some dirt, say it here. We won't show it anybody... for the most part. I prefer if you give us juice stuff or if you have something you're just dying to get off your chest.”_**

**-static-**

**Zee _: I hate this place._**

**-static-**

**Irin _: This place is pretty cool! The only things about it is I'm not with my brother, but I mean, we aren't together all the time so what's the difference now?_**

**-static-**

**Daphne _: When I first saw the website, I though this place was gonna stink but I still sighed up because who would pass the chance to win a million dollars? Now that I'm here, this place isn't so bad as I first thought, it's just my team..._**

**-static-**

“You're already unpacked?” Flippy questioned. “Wow, that was faster than I expected. Anyway, let's head to the first challenge!”

Everybody began to follow Flippy as soon as he started walking. It was a while before everyone started to speak. “Does anybody know what the first challenge will be?” Irin asked. Everybody just shrugged.

“Hope it doesn't involve water.” Amp said.

“This is an island, somethings gonna involved water, meow.” Kitty Kat said.

“Whatever, I don't care if water is involved or not, it better not be hard.” Foxie said.

“It's the first challenge. How hard can the very first challenge even be?” Quartz asked. As everyone talked, Flippy only started to grin an evil grin. Soon enough, everyone was at the top of a 1,000 foot cliff.

Amp gulped before he said. “Oh boy...”

 


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge begins!

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. 30 contestants arrived to the island with such boring and yawn inducing introductions. 2 teams were set up, Team 1 and Team 2, Lumpy named then not me. I told them that they would be participating in their first challenge and they thought it was easy, boy were they wrong when they were faced to a 1,000 ft cliff. Will they survive this challenge? Will the teams get actual names? Who will be voted off? Find out on Total, Tree Friends, Island!”

 

_Theme Song_

 

Everybody was at the top of the cliff, staring down at the water below them. Most of them seemed to be shivering and feared what would happen if they fell, while others didn't seem to care. “Welcome to your first challenge!” Flippy said.

**-static-**

**Amp _: You have got to be kidding me right now._**

**-static-**

“This is our first challenge?” Daphne asked. Flippy nodded.

“Isn't this kinda... dangerous?” Pattypon asked. Flippy nodded again.

“Then why make us do this?” Dexter asked.

“Enough with the questions!” Flippy shouted. “Let me just explain how this challenge will go. Today, your challenge is to jump off from this cliff into the water below.”

“That's all?” Candy asked.

“I wasn't finished.” Flippy said. “Once your in the water, you have the task to find a sea shell that is hidden within the ocean below. Once you have said sea shell, you have to put it in your teams basket that is located over in that counter over there. You have to collect 5 of these sea shell to win. The team that doesn't collect 5 sea shells, is the loser and will have to vote someone off their team and the island.”

“By the way.” Flippy said. “Due to some complaints, your teams will now have names. Happy now?”

“I would be happier if we didn't have to do this challenge.” Daphne muttered.

“For team 1, they will be known as Sneaky Lizards!” Flippy announced.

“Why do I feel offended by that name?” Anki questioned. Flippy shrugged.

“And team 2 will be known as Titanium Turtles!” Flippy announced.

“Now that's creative.” Ginger said.

“Before the challenge starts, does anyone have a question?” Flippy asked.  
  
“I do.” Emmy said. “What do these sea shell have to look like? Can it be any sea shell we find in the water?”

“Not exactly.” Flippy said. He then pulled out a piece of paper that had something on it. “The item you find has to look like this.” On the paper was a picture of what looked to be a sea shell except it was golden colored and looked really shiny. “Let the challenge begin-”

“Wait!” Lucy said. “Don't we get to change into swimsuits or something?”

“Hmm, let me think about that... no.” Flippy said. “Now begin!”

Flippy left the contestants as he drove away in a cart that Lumpy was driving. “Okay team!” Irin said. “Who wants to go first?”

“Surely not me.” Amp said.

“I'll go!” Lucy said, raising her hand. Lucy ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off into the water below. When she landed in the water, many of her teammates looked over the edge of the cliff to see if she was okay. Sooner or later, Lucy came up out of the water in a panic. “AAAH!” Lucy screamed as she quickly swam towards the shore. Everybody looked confused until they saw what appared to be the fin of a shark.

“Is that a...” Morton started.

“S-Shark?!” Rafie finished, sounding absolutely terrified. At that moment, Flippy's voice played on a speaker that was located on a pole on the island. “Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. The water is infested with hungry sharks so... be careful I guess.”

“You couldn't tell us this earlier?!” Foxie yelled to Flippy at the top of her lungs.

“I could have, but it would make you finding out less fun.” Flippy said. Everybody groaned.

**-static-**

**Amp: _So not only do we have to jump into an ocean to get some items, but its infested with sharks too. Great._**

**-static-**

The teams decided to meet together to discuss a plan. “So... what do we do?” Pattypon asked.

“What do you mean what do we do?” Candy asked. “Don't we just jump in the water?”

“Um, it's infested with sharks. Did you forget that already?” Shiny said. Candy growled at Shiny but Shiny remained unfazed.

“Let's not fight on out first day.” Irin said. “We have to come up with a plan.”

“Irin's right.” Nimy said. “Something that will beat the other team.”

“Well we obviously know that. We just need somebody who's gonna go into the water to get the item. We can't send Lucy again because she already went and she can't go twice in a row so, any takers?” Daphne asked.

“Not me.” Amp said.

“Why not you? Do you wanna cost us the challenge?” Candy asked.

“It's not that I want to it's just that I can't go into the water.” Amp said.

“Mind telling us why?” Shiny asked.

“Guys, stop this, we need to focus at the matter at hand.” Nimy said. “I'll go into the water if none of you want to.”

“But who's gonna go next?” Vini said, in a low tone. It was low enough to the point where no one could hear her except Candy.

“I'll go next.” Candy said. “I'll make those sharks wish they were never born.”

Meanwhile, with the other team, The Titanium Turtles, they seemed to be having trouble decided who gets to go. “I don't want to go, meow! I can't swim, I'll just drown!” Kitty Kat said.

“Take one for the team then.” Zee said.

“That sounds harsh...” Shriggy said.

“I can't go into the water either, I am a cat after all.” Niya said.

“Doesn't matter if you are a cat, we have to win this thing.” Zee said.

“Speaking about not going into the water, I can't go either.” Glitch said. Zee groaned and looked like he was trying to hold in his rage.

“Why not you?” Dexter asked.

“Because, I'm allergic to it. I could die if even a small out of it touches me.” Glitch said. Zee face-palmed.

“Does anybody other then Kitty, Niya and Glitch wanna go then?” Dexter asked.

“I could do it.” Tide spoke. “I am made of water after all, I could grab one of the five items without the sharks noticing me.”

“You sure?” Wawa asked. “You look rather... noticeable.”

“I'll be fine, trust me.” Tide said. The groups broke apart from their little “meeting” and the two who volunteered stood at the edge of the cliff. Nimy and Tide looked down at the height of the cliff. Neither of them looked fazed. “Looks like we're up Zorf.” Nimy said.

“You're on Nimy!” Tide said as he jumped down from the cliff, followed by Nimy soon after. Once in the water, they started looking for the sea shells Flippy had told them about. Sharks started to come near Nimy but she dodged them by swimming away. Luckily, she saw what she was looking for and grabbed the sea shell before going back up to the surface.

“Yay Nimy!” Irin cheered from above. Meanwhile, under the water, Tide seemed to be having trouble. Despite being made of water and being a great swimmer, he couldn't seem to locate a sea shell anywhere and to make matters worse, he was getting chased by sharks. “Where is Tide? Do you think he's having trouble?” Wawa asked. Quartz shrugged.

After a while, Tide surfaced the water with a sea shell in hand. “What took you so long?” Ginger asked from above. “Uh... little shark trouble.” Tide responded.

**-static-**

**Tide: _So it looks like the sharks can see me. I thought they had bad vision. Was that just a lie? … Are the sharks here mutated or something?_**

**-static-**

“Time for me to go!” Candy said as she jumped into the water. Foxie, seeing this, decided to follow soon after. Sharks were following the two but they both fought them off. Candy soon found a sea shell and was about to surface but Foxie grabbed her leg and pulled her down into the water. On the surface, everyone was looking down waiting for them.

“Do you think they are alright?” Emmy asked.

“Who know, maybe they got eaten by sharks.” Shiny said. This seemed to make Vini horrified somehow.

Under the water, Candy and Foxie were fighting over the sea shell when a shark approached them. The two grabbed onto each other and screamed until Candy came up with an idea. She grabbed the sea shell from Foxie's hand while she was distracted and pushed her away before swimming up to the surface. When Candy surfaced, Vini let out a sigh of relief.

Foxie surfaced soon after but unlike Tide, without a sea shell. “Foxie, what happened?” Niya asked.

“That dog happened!” Foxie said.

“Come on guys we have to do better, we only have 1 shell while the other team has 2!” Lain said. “I'll go next.”

Lain jumped into the water below. All the sharks immediately go towards her. Lain swims away and notices a sea shell. She tries to swim towards it but a shark from behind bites her tail. Lain tries to hold in a scream and tries to kick the shark off her tail, while that is happening, Emmy dives into the water as well. She notices Lain caught by the shark and decides to help her out.

Emmy swims towards where Lain is and tried to open the sharks mouth without hurting it. It seems to succeeded and Lain is let free from the sharks teeth.

**-static-**

**Emmy: _Even though she's on the other team doesn't mean she should drown in the hands, or rather mouth, of a shark. That sounds terrible!_**

**-static-**

Lain swims to the sea shell she saw, grabs it, and surfaces, earning cheers from her teammates. “Alright, who's next?” Ginger asks. Nobody even bothered volunteering, making Ginger sigh. “Guess, I'll go.” Ginger dives into the water and begins looking for a sea shell. He finds one, but an oncoming shark eats the shell.

**-static-**

**Ginger: _Are you kidding me?!_**

**-static-**

While Ginger chases the shark for the shell, Emmy, who is still in the water, picks up a shell of the floor and surfaces. “That took longer than I thought.” Emmy said as she swam towards the shore.

“I'll go next.” Irin said. She placed her box of clams down near Amp. “Please take care of my clams.”

Amp nodded in response warning a smile from Irin before she jumped into the water below. Meanwhile, with the Titanium Turtles, everybody on the surface was waiting for Ginger. “Where is he?” Glitch asked. “Do you think he died?”

“Can somebody go and see if he's dead or not-eow?” Niya asked.

“Isn't that against Flippy's rules?” Shriggy asked.

“Flippy didn't say anything about two people from the same team going into the water, did he?” Wawa said. “Hey Flippy! If you can hear me, can two people from the same team go into the water at once?”

They waited for a response before they finally got an answer. “Well, yes, but you can only collect one sea shell for each dive. So because Ginger was in there first and if you send a second person, both of them can only get one sea shell, even if there is two.”

“So, who wants to check on Ginger?” Foxie asked. Without speaking, Quartz walked over to the cliff and jumped into the water. Once in the water, he looked around and saw Ginger in the water, fighting a shark. Ginger noticed him and pointed to the shark, telling him the shark has a shell in it's mouth. Quartz instantly swims over and tries to open the sharks mouth with Ginger. After a few attempts, they finally succeed.

On the surface, while everyone was looking down, Niya turns her attention to Walter, who was sitting in the distance, away from everyone else, drinking what seemed to be coffee. “Hey Walter!” Niya called, making everyone on her team turn their attention to him as well. “You gonna help us out on this challenge or what?”

“Meh.” was all that Walter said before he sipped his coffee.

“You know you could at least dive into the water.” Tide said. Walter just shrugged making most of the people on the Titanium Turtles groan. Back underwater, Quartz and Ginger have finally succeeded on getting the shell from the shark but after they did, they noticed Irin, swimming to the surface with a shell in her hand. They followed soon after.

“Great!” Zee groaned. “Now it's 3 to 4, we're gonna loose for sure because of you idiot!”

“Now calm down, I'm sure we can still win this.” Shriggy said. “Angie, do you think you can go next? Either me, Zee or Wawa will go next after you.”

Angie stood silent for a while before finally speaking for the first time. Though it sounded very low and was barely audible. “C-can't either o-one of y-you go b-before me?”

“Come on Angie, you can do it!” Shriggy said. Angie stares at him for a while before looking at her other teammates. She sighed and went over to the edge of the cliff. She looked down, sliding closer and closer to the edge before she fell down into the water. She began to look around for a shell before she noticed on a rock at the bottom.

Unfortunately for her, Shiny was in the water with her and noticed the same shell. When Angie got to the shell, she grabbed it and began to surface before Shiny swam up to her and tried to grab the shell from her hands. They fought for the shell for a while until Shiny accidentally touched Angie's hand in the process. Shiny got the shell from Angie and started to swim up before a shark came by and grabbed the shell out of her hand, leaving Shiny surprised.

The shell dropped out of the sharks mouth soon after, landing on Angie's head where she took it and swam up to the surface. Her teammates cheered for her.

“Great! Now the score is tied!” Wawa said.

“That is if Shiny also got a shell.” Glitch said. As if on cue, Shiny appeared out from the water, no shell in hand.

“So the score is tied and Amp, Morton, Mix, Daphne, Rafie, Vini, Patty, Anki and Ratchet haven't gone yet.” Nimy said. “Who wants to go next?”

“I suppose I shall.” Morton said. “Wish me luck.”

“Just go you moron!” Daphne yelled. Morton jumped into the water and looked around for the sea shell. With the other team.

“So, only Niya, Kitty Kat, Glitch, Digit, Dexter, Wawa, me, Zee, and Walter haven't gone.” Shriggy said. “I guess I'll go-”

“I'll go next!” Zee said. “I'm a better swimmer!”

“Sure.” Niya said. “Just be sure to get a sea shell while you're in the water.”

“Don't tell me what to do!” Zee said as he then jumped into the water. He as well started to look for a shell when he noticed one wedge in a rock. He swam towards it but at the same time, so did Morton. The two raced each other to the shell before a shark appeared in front of them and chased them out of the water.

“Great, he came back empty handed.” Ginger said.

“But at the same time so did the other team, meow.” Kitty Kat said.  
  
“I'll go next then.” Wawa said. She ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off into the water. With the other team, Anki was the one who made the dive. The two went for the same shell the two past divers went for, Wawa got to it first and pulled it out. She began to swim towards the surface before a shark scared her into dropping the shell.

The shell floated in the water and was about to get eaten by another shark but Anki grabbed it just in time before going back to the surface. His teammates cheered at their victory as the other team just groaned.

“Looks like the Sneaky Lizards win!” Flippy said on the speaker. “Titanium Turtle, looks like you lost and looks like you have to loose a member at tonight's camp fire. Can't wait to see you there.”

**-static-**

**Glitch: _Great, we lost. Great, I didn't do anything during the challenge. Great, I may get voted off the island!_**

**-static-**

**Niya: _Me along with Kitty, Glitch, Digit, Dexter and Walter didn't jump into the water. I fear either me or Kitty will be voted off but with Walter..._**

**-static-**

**Quartz: _Considering Niya, Kitty, Glitch, Digit, Dexter, Shriggy and Walter didn't jump, I have to vote off Walter. At least the other 4 did at least something and Digit... I don't know what to say about him._**

**-static-**

**Digit: _*Playing his video game*_**

**-static-**

**Foxie: _As much as I want to vote off Digit for his reason of just playing games and doing absolutely nothing, I have to vote Walter off. Sorry dude, but all you did was drink coffee and sit down, not even motivating us._**

**-static-**

It was nighttime and all the members of The Titanium Turtles were sitting around the campfire. In the front, was Flippy and he was holding a plate of 14 marshmallows. “Welcome Titanium Turtles.” Flippy said. “Welcome to the first elimination ceremony. As you can see, I have 14 marshmallows on my plate while there are only 15 of you. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow from my plate is eliminated from the competition and can not compete, ever again!”

Tension seemed to rise. Everybody looked scared, fearing if they have been voted.

“The following people are safe: Quartz, Zee, Angie, Lain, Tide, Ginger, Wawa, Shriggy, Foxie, Dexter, Kitty Kat, Niya and Glitch.” As Flippy called out the names of each person, they got up to go get their marshmallow, seemingly being happy when they got it. “I only have one marshmallow left. Digit, you stayed the whole challenge playing your game, you didn't even help your team.”

Digit just stayed playing his game, not even listening to Flippy.

“Not listen to me huh? Okay then.” Flippy turned to Walter. “And you Walter, you just sat down and drank your coffee.”

Walter sips his coffee and shrugs. Flippy sighs.

“The last marshmallow of the night goes to...”

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“... Digit.” Flippy says as he tosses the marshmallow to Digit, which lands on his game console, finally getting his attention. “You got lucky dude, really lucky. Now for you Walter, wasn't surprise one bit that you'll be the first to get eliminated. It's the boat of losers for you. Got any last words?”

**-static-**

**Walter: * _sipping his coffee before he shrugs and puts the cup away from his mouth* Didn't care too much about this competition anyway._**

**-static-**

As the boat of losers takes Walter away, Flippy turns back to everybody. “You're all safe for today. Now go get some rest, you must be tired.” Everybody got up from where they sat and went towards their cabins. Flippy turned towards the camera. “Will the Titanium Turtles win the next challenge or will they be sore losers again? Will any drama occur? Find out next time on Total, Tree Friends, Island!”

 


	3. Episode 2

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. Teams were given the task to collect 5 sea shells from the shark infested water below, crazy right? There was a lot of swimming, arguing, and pain. I an unsurprising climax, The Sneaky Lizards had won while the Titanium Turtle had to vote someone off. That happened to be Walter, who seemed to care less about the competition. Will the Titanium Turtles take home the gold? Or will they be sore losers yet again? Find out on this episode of Total, Tree Friends, Island!”

 

_Theme Song_

 

“Great job! Because of you idiots, we lost the challenge!” Zee yelled.

“Hey, at least I got a shell! Unlike you who swam the second he saw a shark!” Ginger yelled back.

“Does that even matter right now?” Zee yelled back to Ginger.

“Yes!”

**-static-**

**Quartz: _Those two have been bickering all day after the challenge and all night. I don't think I even got any sleep._**

**-static-**

**Shriggy: _I don't think anyone got sleep last night. I'm here to make friends and have fun, not bicker and argue._**

**-static-**

“Can you two shut up for like, forever?” Tide yelled. It was kinda muffled though as he had a pillow covering his face.

“What did you say water boy?!” Zee asked, walking over to where Tide was, hovering over him.

Tide took the pillow off of his face. “I said could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Why you-” Zee was about to lunge at Tide but Shriggy and Quartz held him back. “LET ME GO!”

“Guys stop fighting! We're a team and teams don't fight each other!” Shriggy said, trying to avoid Zee's fist that were coming at him as he held him.

“Teams don't loose either!” Zee said.

“That was just one loose, there are many other challenges. Maybe we could win the next one.” Quartz said in a calm tone.

“Yeah, maybe.” Ginger said.

**-static-**

**Shriggy: _Everyone in my cabin is such a downer... why can't we all just get along? I wonder how the girls are doing? Probably better than us._**

**-static-**

Meanwhile, in the girls cabin of the Titanium Turtles.

“Let me go!” Foxie screeched. Foxie was holding a baseball bat and was aimed towards the door, btu Kitty Kat and Wawa were holding her back.

“No!” Kitty Kat said. “Can't you just calm down?”

“I didn't get any sleep last night so they need to pay!” Foxie said.

“I say let her at em'” Glitch said. “Just don't hurt Digit okay?”

“You heard the girl, now let me go!” Foxie said, trying to get out of Kitty Kat and Wawa's grip.

**-static-**

**Lain: _Nobody in our cabin seemed to get sleep last night due to the boys. It is reasonable for Foxie to get mad but do you have to harm them?_**

**-static-**

“Foxie, calm down now. I'm sure they'll be quiet at some point and you can get your sleep-eow.” Niya said.

“Screw that, they need to pay now!” Foxie screeched, still heading towards the door but Wawa and Kitty Kat still held her back.

“Angie, aren't you going to help us out here?” Wawa asked to Angie. Angie just curled up on her bed, hugging her sphere and slowly shook her head. “S-sorry, I-I can't...”

**-static-**

**Angie: _I wanted to really, but... *looks down at her sphere and sighs*_**

**-static-**

“How do you think the other team is doing?” Kitty Kat asked.

With the boys cabin of the Sneaky Lizards.

“Do you think the other team is okay?” Anki asked. “Yesterday after the elimination cerimony, they seemed to be upset.”

“They lost the last challenge, they have the right to be upset really.” Morton said.

“Let's just hope they don't kill each other in the next few days.” Amp said. “Then we'll have to go against each other.”

“W-won't w-we have t-to anyw-way?” Rafie asked. “S-seeing as o-only o-one can w-win.”

“Still.” Amp said.

“Eh, let's just enjoy our time together as a team for now.” Morton said. “Can't let the fun times go to waste right?”

Mix nodded in agreement.

With the girls cabin of the Sneaky Lizards.

“Good morning everyone!” Irin said, being cheerful as usual.

“Good morning to you too Irin.” Nimy said, reading a book.

“Does anybody know where we eat because I am starving.” Candy said.

“I-I don't think F-Flippy told u-us about f-food yet.” Vini said.

“Does that bear mean to starve us or something.” Daphne said. “We'll all die from starvation before 5 people are gone.”

“I'm sure Flippy will feed us.” Emmy said. “After all, he does want to avoid law suits.”

“If we don't get anything to get anything to eat in these next few hours, please vote me off.” Candy said.

“But you'll loose the chance to win $1,000,000.” Lucy said. Candy shrugged.

“I'm here to win, not here to die.” Candy said. A few seconds passed before Flippy's voice boomed through the island through the speakers.

“Attention campers! I bet you all of you are so hungry right now, well, I have a surprise. Meet me and Lumpy at the main lodge that's located somewhere in the near the woods. I'll be waiting for you there.”

“If this is another challenge I swea-” Daphne was cut off.

“Is he talking about food?” Candy asked. “Cause if he is, I'm going!”

At that, Candy got up off her bed and ran outside in lightning speed. “Candy wait!” Vini cried from the cabin before running after her. All the other girls followed as well, along with the boys from their team and the entirety of the other team. After lots of running, they campers finally ended where they wanted to, the main lodge.

“Hey Flippy! Lumpy! Where are you, I'm starving here!” Candy said. Shiny's stomach started to growl out of nowhere.

“You're starving?” Shiny asked to Candy. Flippy and Lumpy came out from the main lodge, looking as if they had just eaten.

“Oh, there you all are, took you long enough.” Flippy said, looking at his imaginary watch.

“Just shut up and feed up already!” Candy said.

“Alright, alright, chill.” Flippy said. “Just come inside and we'll serve you.”

After Flippy said that, Candy ran inside the main lodge while everyone else just walked inside. It looked clean, nicer than they imagined. There were 2 long tables with 15 seats each, one for each camper. “Here is we're you'll meals will be served. Lumpy will be your chef for the time you're here. He'll be serving you food 3 times a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. You don't have to eat the food, but if you don't want to starve, I suggest you should.”

“Can we just eat already?” Shiny asked.

Flippy sighs. “Fine. Lumpy, serve these kids some food.”

Flippy left the main lodge and right after he left, Lumpy appeared from behind the counter. He put a bowl of something that the campers couldn't recognize, like if it was mush made with whatever they could find. “Come and get your breakfast here!” Lumpy said. At the drop of a hat, Candy rushed over to where Lumpy was picked up the bowl before sitting down at the table nearest to the door.

Soon enough, everyone got their breakfast of mush and sat down with their teams. While eating, Daphne notice something moving in her bowl. Concerned and curious, he decided to take it out of her bowl. When she did, what she saw in her hand was a spider, and it was pretty big too.

“AAAAH!” Daphne let out a loud scream that everyone's attention. They all turned towards her to see her running out the main lodge in a panic. Everybody looked confused.

**-static-**

**Daphne: _There was a spider in my food! A spider! I hate spiders!_**

**-static-**

Three days have passed, and the sun rose upon the island. The sun made the sky become orange before turning into a bright blue, signaling that morning had arrived. It seemed like it was a peaceful day until Flippy came outside in front of the campers cabins with an airhorn and a megaphone. Flippy blew the horn into the megaphone, making all the campers wake up from their slumber. Ginger opened his window and stuck his head out.

“What was that before? It's 7:00 am and we're trying to sleep!”

“I know.” Flippy said, speaking into the megaphone. “Meet me and Lumpy at the dock before 8:00, your new challenge will start soon!”

Everybody groaned at this announcement.

**-static-**

**Foxie: _(sarcastic) Great, another challenge. This surely won't go wrong._**

**-static-**

Everyone was walking towards the dock. They all seemed tried and sluggish seeing as they just got forcible woken up by Flippy. As everyone was walking, Zee kept on keeping on eye on Dexter. At some point, Dexter noticed this.

“W-what is it Zee?” Dexter asked.

Zee stood silent. It was a couple of seconds before he started talking. “I was just wondering if you and me could form an alliance?”

**-static-**

**Dexter: _Did Zee just ask if he could form an alliance? With me?! This must be a dream. He's always mean to me!_**

**-static-**

“An alliance?!” Dexter asked, talking a bit too loud. Zee put his hand over his mouth and looked around.

“Don't let anybody hear you seal boy!” Zee said, angrily whispering but still sounding loud. “We don't want anybody to know that we're in an alliance.”

“But why?” Dexter asked, muffed because of Zee's hand.

“Because if they know, they'll try to get rid of us because we pose a threat.” Zee said. Dexter nodded in understandment and Zee took his hand off his mouth.

**-static-**

**Dexter: _This isn't a dream._**

**-static-**

Dexter was in thought for a bit before finally speaking. “What's in it for me?” He asked. Zee gave him an angry glare, making him gulp.

“What's in it is that both you and me will make it to the final two together!” Zee said. “That is if you join and follow my lead. Are you with me?”

Zee held out him hand. Dexter looked at it and hesitantly shook his hand with a nervous smile on his face. “Now let's go, everybody will get suspicious if we're not at the dock.” Zee said as they both continued to walk down to the dock.

**-static-**

**Dexter: _Ugh, I think I just sold my soul to the devil. And that devil's name is Zee. Let's hope this alliance works out well._**

**-static-**

**Zee: _Now, don't get me wrong. I don't want to be that clam food's friend. All I need is someone that can help me get to the finals and when the time is right, ditch em'. Maybe feed him to Irin's clams as well..._**

**-static-**

Everyone arrived at the dock. Flippy and Lumpy were sitting on chairs while drinking coconut juice. The two noticed the campers and threw their drinks into the ocean.

“Hello campers!” Flippy said. “Now that you're here, you'll next challenge shall begin! In a while...”

“But what is it?” Pattypon asked. “You never exactly clarified.”

“I'm so glad you asked, Patty!” Flippy said. “Today is a challenge your patience and skills. Today's challenge is going to see who can last the longest! We have hand picked people from each of your teams to compete in 11 challenges. Keep in mind that not everyone get's to participate. Oh yeah, and the losing team will be sending someone home tonight.”

“I hope to god I don't have to compete today...” Shiny muttered.

“And since this is a competition and you may or may not be participating.” Flippy said, walking over to where Digit was, who was still playing his game. “Electronic's are not needed and will be confiscated until you are off the island.”

As Flippy said that, he grabbed Digit's game console and chucked it into the ocean, where it got eaten by the sharks. After his console was taken away, Digit looked like he was a lost child. “Where am I?”

**-static-**

**Digit: _I don't know what even happened in the last few days. I was too busy concentrated on my game. I was about to get a 1'000 combo too!_**

**-static-**

“So going down the list of challenges.” Flippy said, pulling out a paper with a list on it. “Round 1, Lucy vs Niya. Who can stay on the platform the longest without falling with things being thrown at you.” Niya groaned while Lucy cheered, making Niya turn to her with a confused look.

“Round 2, Anki vs Dexter. Who can stay in a tiger cage the longest.” Both of the male's gulped and looked at each other in fear.

“Round 3, Daphne vs Glitch. Who can stay in a tub full of spiders the longest.”

“What?!” Daphne screeched, making Glitch chuckle a bit. Digit looked over to look at Glitch, who noticed him and flirtly waved back.

**-static-**

**Digit: _Glitch is in the competition too? And on my team!? What did I do to deserve this?_**

**-static-**

“Round 4, Nimy vs Shriggy. Who can stay on a mechanical bull the longest.” Nimy and Shriggy looked at each other before shaking each others hand.

“Round 5, Vini vs Angie. Who can stay in the woods the longest.” Vini and Angie whimpered as they looked at the woods, fear visible on their faces.

“Round 6, Candy vs Wawa. Who can stay on a shark the longest.” Candy smirked while Wawa had a look of determination on her face.

“Round 7, Emmy vs Ginger. Who can watch a scary movie the longest.” Emmy gulped while Ginger only smirked.

“Round 8, Ratchet vs. Lain. Who can stay on the platform on one leg the longest with out falling off into the jellyfish infested water below.” Both shrugged as if they didn't care of if the challenge they were given wasn't that hard.

“Round 9, Rafie vs Digit. Who can hold a hot potato the longest.” Rafie held his hands close to his chest while Digit looked somewhat determined.

“Round 10, Irin vs Quartz. Who can listen to really loud music the longest with out taking off the headphone.” Irin seemed to cheer while Quartz smiled.

“And for the final round, Foxie vs Amp. Who can stay in the water the longest.” Amp's eyes went wide as if he feared for what was to come.

“Uh, Flippy.” Amp said. “Why me for that one?”

“Oh, well, you didn't go into the water the last challenge, so I only thought it would be appropriate to make you compete in this one.” Flippy answered.

“Couldn't you find another on for me?” Amp asked. “Something not water related.”

“I could switch you out with someone else... but I won't.” Flippy said, making Amp frown. “Now let's start Round 1. Lucy, Niya, on the platforms now. They're right over there if you don't know where they are.” Lucy and Niya looked to their right and saw platforms about 50 feet into the air. Both of the girls walked over to them and climbed the latter that was attached to the side of the pole where the platforms stood. Once there, Lumpy came up to the girls in a helicopter.

**-static-**

**Niya: _Where did he get that and how fast did he do it-eow?_**

**-static-**

“And begin!” Flippy yelled into a microphone from below them. Lumpy began throwing things at the girls. Niya dodged them easily like if they weren't a problem, though there were a few close calls. Lucy also seemed to dodge them easily like it was no problem. This went on for a while until Lumpy threw a broken microwave. The microwave landed on Lucy's platform, causing her to trip and fall onto the mattress below.

“Niya scores a point for the Titanium Turtles!” Flippy said. The Titanium Turtles cheered for Niya as she began climbing down from the platform. Most of Lucy's team went to where Lucy was and helped her up.

“Are you okay Lucy?” Irin asked. Lucy nodded.

**-static-**

**Irin: _This challenge is going to be a bit... well... challenging... but I still think we can win this!_**

**-static-**

Anki and Dexter were in a tiger cage. They were feet apart from the tiger and the tiger was asleep but the two still were on the edge. Suddenly, the tiger yawned. This caused Dexter to freak out and run out of the cage in a panic. “Anki scores a point for the Sneaky Lizards!”

Dexter's team stared at him in angry and disappointment while he tried to catch his breath.

Lumpy was filling a tub up with spiders, all different kinds too. Daphne stared at the tub as the spiders were being poured in. After Lumpy had filled up the tub to the brim, Daphne and Glitch stepped into the tub. Glitch seemed like she was having no trouble but Daphne on the other hand was shaking. After a few seconds, Daphne came running out of the tub in a panic, screaming.

“Glitch scores a point for the Titanium Turtles! It's 2 for the Titanium Turtles and 1 for the Sneaky Lizards.”

Nimy and Shriggy were on mechanical bulls. They seemed to look like real bulls only...mechanical. “Are you ready?” Flippy asked. The two nodded before Flippy pressed a button on his remote causing the bulls to turn on. The two were getting swung back and forth on the bulls, but seemed to be handling it well.

“You can do it Nimy!” Irin cheers. As the bulls continued, they got more violent with their movement. So violent in face to the point where on of them threw Shriggy off it's back. Shriggy landed on a tree trunk before sliding down to the ground. He groaned in pain. “Nimy scores a point for the Sneaky Lizards!”

**-static-**

**Shriggy: _*pulls a piece of wood out of his wings* Ow..._**

**-static-**

Vini and Angie were in the woods. They were both sitting on a log together, not talking to each other and just staying silent. It was going fine until something started moving in the bushes. This caught the girls attention but made Vini accidentally put her hand on Angie. Soon after, the girls heard a growl noise behind them. They turned around and there was a bear standing behind them.

Vini was the first to get up a run. She ran and ran until she ran out of the forest without knowing. “Angie scores a point for the Titanium Turtles!” Vini didn't hear this as she kept on running until she ran into Candy, who tried to calm her down.

Candy and Wawa were in the water on sharks. They seemed to be trying to get the two girls off of them, but the girl refused to let go. When Lumpy blew the whistle however, the sharks moved fast, so fast in fact that Wawa fell right off the shark and into the water. The shark noticed this and began to swim towards her but Wawa began to swim away. “Candy scores a point for the Sneaky Lizard! Wait, where is Candy?”

In the distance, Candy is seen riding the shark, seemingly have gotten it under her control. “This is so awesome!”

Everybody was in front of a theater, waiting outside. Emmy and Ginger were inside watching what ever scary and gory movie they had for the two. After a few minutes, everyone heard a scream from the inside and saw Emmy running out in panic. “Ginger scores a point for the Titanium Turtles!” Ginger, hearing this from the inside, walks out of the theater looking completely unfazed and calm.

**-static-**

**Emmy: _(scared) What... was that...?_**

**-static-**

Ratchet and Lain were on similar platforms Lucy and Niya were on before except they were on top of a pool full of jellyfish. The two were standing on one leg, trying to hold their balance. Ratchet looked as if he was about to fall, much to Lain happiness. But then, a falcon came flying through and went right past Lain but close enough to her that she got scared and lost her balance and fell into the water below.

“Ratchet scores a point for the Sneaky Lizards!”

Lain tries getting out of the water but with all the jellyfish on her, shocking her, she falls right back into the pool, getting shocked even more.

Rafie and Digit are seen standing across one another. Rafie seemed scared and worried while Digit looked somewhat the same but only more determined. Lumpy comes up to the two boys with two hot potatoes in a bowl. He uses a tweezers to take the potatoes out and places them in the boy's hands. Only 10 seconds had passed before Rafie dropped the potato he was holding and had a run for it to the ocean.

“Digit scores a point for the Titanium Turtles!” Digit drops the potato on the ground causing it to burn the grass below it into ashes. Digit slowly walks back after seeing this.

Irin and Quartz are sitting next to each other with headphones on. They are smiling at each other when Flippy takes out a phone and picks out a song from the phone. The song plays and it is really loud as all the other campers can hear it clearly without even being next to the two. After a few seconds, Quartz takes off his headphones and covers his ears.

“Irin scores a point for the Sneaky Lizards!” Flippy said before blowing an airhorn that made Quartz cringe due to the loud sound. “The score it tied! The final round will determine who wins or not!” Flippy blew the horn again, making Quartz cover his ears even more. Amp gulped while Foxie smirked.

**-static-**

**Foxie: _So, during the first challenge, I overheard the other team and hear Mr. Lynx other there say he doesn't like the water. I guess that means he can't swim. This is gonna be a piece of cake!_**

**-static-**

Everyone was at the dock. Amp and Foxie were at the edge. “Come on Amp, you can do this!” Lucy cheered. Amp made a thumbs up sigh before turning back to the water and gulping. Foxie was the first to go into the ocean. Amp stood there, petrified. “What are you waiting for Amp, go into the water! It's not going to kill you!”

Amp sighed before putting his foot in the water before accidentally falling in. While Amp thought about swimming out, he didn't. Not even 5 seconds passed when an electric current went through the water. It reached Foxie and she sprang out of the water in pain. “Amp scores a point for the Sneaky Lizard! Sneaky Lizards win again! Titanium Turtles, you will be sending someone home tonight.”

Everybody on Foxie's team looked at her in anger as she rubbed her arm in pain.

**-static-**

**Foxie: _Okay, there was something weird about that water._**

**-static-**

At the elimination ceremony.

It was nighttime and all the members of The Titanium Turtles were sitting around the campfire. Flippy was in the front and he was holding a plate of 13 marshmallows. “Welcome Titanium Turtles.” Flippy said. “Welcome to your elimination ceremony. As you can see, I have 13 marshmallows on my plate. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow from my plate is eliminated from the competition and can not compete, ever again!”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Glitch said. “Can you just hurry up already?”

“Fine geez.” Flippy said. “The following people are safe: Ginger, Quartz, Glitch, Angie, Digit, Niya, Lain, Zee, Kitty Kat, Tide, Wawa and Shriggy. Dexter and Foxie, you're the only ones left.”

Dexter gulped while Foxie looked sorta frustrated. “Dexter, you ran away when the threat didn't even posed the threat, it just yawned!” Dexter rubbed the back of his neck. Flippy continued. “And Foxie, you didn't even last 5 seconds in the water with Amp, barely even 3! Sad really.”

“Can you just tell us who the final person it?” Foxie asked. Flippy rolled his eyes.

“The final marshmallow goes to...”

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“... Dexter.” Flippy said. Dexter let out a sigh of relief as he went to get his marshmallow. Foxie's face turned from frustrated to angry. _Very_ angry. “What?!” She yelled. “You voted me off? For what?!”

“Uh, for the reason Flippy just said. You didn't even last 3 seconds in the water.” Ginger said. Foxie narrowed her eyes towards Ginger and was about to lunge at him until Lumpy caught a hold of her arm. “Let me go!” Lumpy didn't listen to her as he dragged Foxie through the dock and threw her on the boat. The boat began to fad into the distance.

Flippy went in front of the camera. “What another exiting episode! Will the Titanium Turtles finally win a challenge? Probably not. What will become of Zee and Dexter's alliance? Find out next time on Total, Tree Friends, Island!”

 


	4. Episode 3

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. The campers were forced to compete in a challenge to see who can last the longest. Outcome after outcome, The Sneaky Lizards proved to be the most durable and it was bun-bye Foxie. Unknown to everyone on their team, Zee and Dexter made an alliance with each other to take everybody out so they can become the finalist. What will happen next? Find out on this episode of Total, Tree Friends, Island!”

 

_Theme Song_

 

Everybody was is the mess hall at the table with their team, “eating” what everybody seemed to call “Lumpy's Mystery Meat” (they were really just picking at the food). Almost everybody was in slight pain due to last weeks challenge, excluding those who didn't partake in the challenge. The Titanium Turtles seem to be upset due to their loss last challenge.

**-static-**

**Ginger: _So we lost the last two challenges due to this team being full of idiots. If this keeps on going, the other team is gonna beat us at any challenge. If only we had better players..._**

**-static-**

Zee and Dexter were sitting next to one another. Dexter, like the others, was playing with his food but also eating it occasionally, he was hungry. Zee, on the otherhand, was talking to Dexter about their alliance.

“Since we're in an alliance, we need rules.” Zee said. “Follow these rules or else!”

Dexter nodded, gulping whatever was in his mouth, making him almost choke.

“Good. Rule number 1: You must not engage in any type of relationship with anybody from the other team, especially with that damn lynx!” Dexter gulped. Zee continued. “Rule 2: _I_ get to pick who to vote off next, you don't, and there will be no questions asked. And rule 3: if I ask you to do something, you do it! Is that clear?”

Dexter nods rapidly.

“If we loose this next challenge, Ginger's gotta go.” Zee said.

“Why?”

“No questions asked!” Zee said, aggressively, making Dexter get scared. “We have to vote him off because he's a threat to us and pretty much everyone else. Also, I don't like him.”

“B-but what if we win today's challenge?” Dexter asked, talking in a meek voice in fear of angering Zee even more.

“Well, if we loose the next one, then we'll vote him off.” Zee said. “Think Dexter!”

“Sorry...” Dexter said.

**-static-**

**Dexter: _I'm starting to think that being in this alliance with Zee was a mistake. I knew about his bossy attitude and yet I still joined him... guess there's no going back now..._**

**-static-**

Amp ate a spoon of his breakfast when he felt something moving. He put his hands in his mouth and took out what appeared to be a cockroach. Disgusted, he spat his food out all over Irin. Taking notice of this, his eyes widened. “I-Irin! I'm so sorry, l-let me get a towel for you!”

As Amp went to go get a towel for Irin, Flippy walked into the mess hall. “Mornin' campers! Please meet me and Lumpy at the dock of shame after breakfast! And be sure to wear you're swimsuits!”

“Another water based challenge? Ugh!” Shiny groaned.

“Well we are on an island.” Pattypon said.

“I wasn't talking to you!” Shiny snapped, scaring Pattypon.

Everybody was making their way to the dock, yet again. Angie was walking by herself, far but close to the group when she tripped on a stray branch that was on the floor. “Ow!” Angie yelped. She tried getting up only to fall back onto the floor.

“You need help?” Angie looked up to see Quartz holding his hand out. Angie smiled and took his hand as he helped her up.

“T-thank you...” Angie said, basically whispering. Quartz smiled. “No problem.”

**-static-**

**Angie: _Quartz is such a sweet guy. He once risked his life to get rid of my curse. That didn't work out but now he can touch me without getting harmed... I-I think I've been talking for too long..._**

**-static-**

Everyone arrived at the dock and Flippy and Lumpy greeted them. “Welcome campers, today, we're here at the dock of shame for you're third challenge. Now I bet that you're asking, “Flippy, why did you ask us to wear our swimsuits”.”

“No, not really.” Daphne said, causing Flippy glared at her before continuing.

“Well I'll answer that fellow campers. Today's challenge will be... in the water!” Flippy said with such enthusiasm. Everybody groaned.

“Again?” Amp said. “Isn't 3 in a row a bit too much?”

“Hey, you're competing on an island, not in a mansion.” Flippy said. “You really should have seen this coming.”

“Told you.” Pattypon said.

“So what are we going to do in the water?” Nimy asked. “Water race? Jumping in from a high height? Fishing?”

Candy cut her off. “Fighting sharks!?”

“No, we won't be fighting any sharks. Though that would make for a great challenge.” Flippy looked over to one of his interns. They wrote down something on a piece of paper before giving a thumbs up. Flippy continued. “We'll be play dodgeball!”

“Dodgeball? What's that?” Pattypon asked.

“You don't know what dodgeball is?” Flippy asked.

“Other dimension things.” Daphne said. Flippy sighed.

“I'll start off with the basics.” Flippy picked up a ball off of the boat. “First things first, if you get hit by the ball...” Flippy throws the ball at Daphne, hitting her square in the chest. “... you're out!”

“Ow! Not cool!” Daphne said as she threw the ball back at Flippy. Flippy caught the ball before it could hit him. “If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring another team member on the court.”

“This shouldn't be to hard.” Glitch said. Flippy tossed the ball over to Shriggy and Lumpy handed Flippy another ball.

“If you're holding a ball, you can use that ball to deflect any ball coming towards you, but, if it knocks to ball out of you're hands, you're out!” Flippy said. “Shriggy, try to hit me!”

Shriggy threw the ball at Flippy but Flippy deflected the ball with his own. The dodgeball deflect over to were Pattypon was, hitting her in the face. “Oh right.” Flippy said. “I forgot to say that you can dodge the balls, this is dodgeball after all.”

“Can't be too hard.” Niya said. “This is just a game of dodgeball. Who hasn't played dodgeball before, other than Patty over here.”

“Oh contrary little kitty.” Flippy said. “I did say today is a water-based challenge, didn't I?”

“Wait so, we're playing dodgeball... in the water?!” Glitch asked.

“Yep!” Flippy said. “To make things more interesting. Who would watch a bunch of tree friends playing a simple game of dodgeball? Boring, right? Don't worry, I promise it's safe. Lizards, you have to sit one person out each game.”

**-static-**

**Glitch: _I don't know if you know this already but, I am terrified of water! I am basically allergic to it! On small drop and I might die!_**

**-static-**

The Sneaky Lizards were all together. “Okay team, even though we're on a winning streak here, the other team might up their A game!” Nimy said. “Who wants to sit the first one out?”

Amp was about to speak until Shiny interuped him. “I'll sit out first!” Amp sighed as Shiny went over to the bench.

Both the Sneaky Lizards and the Titanium Turtles, sans 5 members from both teams, were sitting on benches, away from the court that was placed in the water. Nimy, Candy, Pattypon, Lucy and Daphne were on the court for their team while Lain, Dexter, Ginger, Wawa and Shriggy were for theirs. As they were standing on the court, it seemed to be rocking back and forth.

“Uh, Flippy, are you sure this is safe?” Daphne asked. “The court is kinda... rocking back and forth.”

“Oh that.” Flippy said, talking into a microphone. “Yeah, we didn't have any support for the bottom so it would stay in place. Besides, it makes it more interesting. Besides, we've had interns test it and they're fine! Most of them that is...”

“Oh brother...” Daphne groaned. Flippy blew an airhorn into the megaphone that made all the campers cover their ears.

“And begin!”

The ten campers ran towards to middle of the court where the dodgeballs were, making the court move around and splash water. Once the teams got their dodgeballs, they started. Nimy threw her ball at Lain, hitting her in the face. “Ooh, sorry...” Nimy apologized. Lumpy blew his whistle and pointed the the benches, signaling that Lain was out.

“Wait, how is she going to get back to shore?” Shriggy asked.

“Duh, it's water! She can swim back to shore!” Flippy said. Kitty Kat, upon hearing this, raised her hand. “What?”

“What if we can't swim?” Kitty Kat asked, visibly sweating. Flippy shrugged.

“Find another way I guess.” Flippy said. Kitty Kat gulped.

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _I said this in the first challenge! I can't swim! I'm gonna die!_**

**-static-**

Dexter was at the back of the court, holding the ball close to his chest. “Go on, throw the ball. Give me all you got!” Candy teased. Dexter gulped and walked to the front of the court. He threw the ball... but it landed on the ground and rolled past his target, who was Candy.

Candy looked at the ball as it passed her before looking at Dexter. “Uh oh.” Dexter said. He ran across the court screaming as Candy's ball chased it. He got hit on his back with the ball and landed in the ocean. Zee face-palmed.

Wawa threw her ball across the court.“Does anybody know what I do with thi-” Pattypon was cut off when Wawa's ball hit her straight in the face, causing the Wawa's team to cheer for her as she high-fived Ginger.

Daphne threw her ball but Ginger deflected it with his causing the ball to bounce and hit Daphne. Currently 3 on 3. Wawa threw her ball towards Lucy only for Candy to catch it. She sighed as she swam away from the court and Lumpy brought in the next player, Emmy.

Nimy threw her ball at Shriggy only for him to dodge and throw his. Nimy dodged this but unfortunately, Emmy didn't and she got hit into the ocean. Nimy ran over to the edge of the court and looked down at the water to see if Emmy was alright, only to get hit by a ball that Ginger threw.

“Oh.” Flippy suddenly said. “Forgot to tell you one thing.”

“And what's that?” Lucy asked. As if on cue, Emmy popped up out of the water and started swimming towards shore, screaming. A shark then popped up out of the water and began chasing Emmy.

“That.” Flippy said.

**-static-**

**Emmy: _Did he have to take up back to the shark-infested waters? Couldn't he take us somewhere else?_**

**-static-**

Ginger, Shriggy, Candy and Lucy were staring at each other. Ginger and Shriggy threw their ball at the same time at Candy. Candy managed to deflect the first one but got hit by the second one. It was all down to Lucy.

“Sorry Lucy, no hard feelings.” Ginger said as he threw his ball at Lucy. Lucy dodged the ball as she threw her's at Ginger. Ginger dodged her ball.

“Haha, you missed me-” Ginger was cut off when the ball turned back around and hit him on his back.

“Did I really?” Lucy asked. Ginger smirked and rolled his eyes before swimming away from the court. Shriggy looked at Lucy and she looked back at him. Shriggy threw his ball but Lucy deflected it with her own. Shriggy, seeing the ball coming, got out the way before it touched him.

The ball hit the court floor hard that it rocked the court a bit, making Shriggy fall on the floor. This also happened when Lucy was throwing her ball so the ball came landing down on Shriggy's stomach.

“The Lizards get the point!” Flippy said as the Sneaky Lizards cheered.

“Okay, who's gonna sit out now?” Nimy said.

“Maybe I should sit out again.” Shiny said. “You guys seem to be doing such a great job and I don't want to ruin you're flow. Get what I'm saying?”

Nimy rolled her eyes. The next 10 were up, Irin, Morton, Rafie, Vini, Anki, Quartz, Kitty Kat, Niya, Zee and Tide. As they were making there way to the court, Kitty Kat froze and stared at the water. “Kitty Kat, what are you doing? Come on!” Zee said in an angry tone.

“But I can't swim?” Kitty said, playing with her thumbs. “I'll sit this game out, someone else can go.”

“Ugh!” Zee groaned. “Angie, you're up.”

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _I couldn't go in the water! I'll die in there! But if we loose this challenge, I'll probably get eliminated. * puts her hands on her face *_**

**-static-**

“Okay, we're up against Irin, Morton, Rafie, Vini and Anki. This shouldn't be too hard.” Tide said as he took one of the balls and threw it towards them. They all dodged except for Vini, who got hit by the ball.

“Yeah, this isn't too hard.” Niya said. Morton grabbed Rafie's ball and threw it at the other team, hitting Tide, sending him into the water.

“It's not hard if you don't count the fatso!” Zee said. “I say, let's take him out first!”

“Hey, who said you get to be the boss?” Niya asked.

“I did!” Zee said. “Now let's go!”

Niya, Angie, Quartz and Zee threw their balls towards Morton, who dodged them. They ended up hitting Anki instead, knocking him out. Irin threw her ball hitting Angie. Quartz walked over to Angie and helped her up, giving her smile that she returned back.

Quartz threw his ball towards Rafie but he dodged it, causing Irin to get hit instead. Quartz visible cringed when he saw his sister hit the floor. “Sorry sis.” Quartz apologized as Morton helped Irin up. “It's okay.” Irin said before heading back to shore. Morton threw his ball at Quartz. Quartz tried to dodge the ball but his sudden movement made the court rock, causing him to fall into the water, also causing Lumpy to blow his whistle.

“Wait, what?” Zee shouted. “He didn't even get hit by the ball!”

“Forgot to mention, landing in the water is also an out.” Flippy said. “Probably should have said that earlier.”

This only caused Zee to growl, making Niya step away from him.

**-static-**

**Zee: _* mumbling incoherent Russian under his breath *_**

**-static-**

Niya and Rafie threw their balls at each other and got each other out as they hit each other. Now it was down to Morton and Zee. Morton smirked as he got all of the dodge-balls on his side. Zee glared at Morton as he threw his ball at him only to have it deflected. Morton threw all the dodge-balls he had at Zee. Zee managed to dodge one of them before the other three hit him in his face, knocking him into the water.

The Sneaky Lizards cheered as Zee swam back to the shore with an angry look on his face and a piranha on his tail.

**-static-**

**Zee: _* speaking angrily in Russian *_**

**-static-**

**Ginger: _3 in a row! How do you loose 3 challenges in a row? Granted, we haven't lost yet but still!_**

**-static-**

While Lain was drying Zee off and calming him down, Ginger was talking with his team. “Okay, does anyone have a strategy on how to win this thing?” Ginger asked. Everybody stood silent. Ginger sighed before Digit raised his hand. “I have a plan.” Everybody looked at him for a while and started laughing, excluding Glitch.

“What's so funny?” Digit asked.

“Oh nothing, other than you having an idea.” Ginger said while laughing.

“Maybe we should listen to him.” Glitch said. “Seeing how no one else has an idea, maybe his could be good!”

“Yeah, when pigs fly.” Ginger said. “Like he'll have a good idea.” Glitch's face changed to anger before she went up the Ginger and grabbed him by his collar.

“Make fun of my Digit-kun again, and you will deeply regret it!” Glitch said. Ginger stared at her before she let go of him and dropped him on the ground.

“Let's listen to what the monkey has to say...” Ginger said, visibly scared.

“Well, I picked up this strategy from one of my video games, Dodgebrawl.” Digit said. “I we all lock onto one person, taking out the big guy first.”

“We tried that before last time and it didn't work.” Niya said.

“That's because you forgot about the court.” Digit said. “The court rocks with any movement, use that to your advantage.”

“That sounds completely stupid.” Ginger said. “There's no way that will work.”

Glitch looked over to Ginger with a angry look on her face. “Do you have a better idea then?”

Ginger stood silent before sighing. The next game had began and it was Amp, Ratchet, Mix, Morton and Lucy against Digit, Glitch, Ginger, Zee and Angie. Morton threw his ball at Digit but he dodged it and that's when Glitch, Digit, Zee, Ginger and Angie threw their ball towards Morton. He was about to dodge their balls until Glitch jumped on the court making it rock making Morton loose his balance and get hit by the balls.

The Turtle's cheered as Lumpy blew the whistle. “Hey wait! They can do that?” Amp asked. Flippy shrugged.

“Why make a rule for purposely rocking the court when the court rocks anyway?” Flippy said. Amp sighed. Soon, the Turtle's were taking out each member one by one starting with Mix, then Lucy, then Ratchet, then Amp. “The Titanium Turtle's get the point!” Flippy said as the Turtle's cheered.

“Shiny!” Nimy said. “It's you're turn to go on the court. You've been out for the past 3 games!”

“Oh, you see.” Shiny said. “I have a really bad cramp in my arm and I don't want to make it worse.”

“Ugh!” Nimy groaned as she rubbed her head.

“H-hey!” Vini said, making everybody turn towards her. “Where P-Pattypon?”

Everybody looked to the empty seat on the bench. “I'll go fine her!” Lucy said as she got up and walked away.

“Great, now we have 1 less person.” Nimy said.

“We're not the only one's with one less member.” Irin said as she pointed to the other team. The Turtle's seemed to be missing a team member as well, and it was Shriggy.

**-static-**

**Pattypon: _So, me and Shriggy sneaked away from the challenge without anyone seeing us to hang out together. I know it's bad because he's on the other team but the challenge was hard and... I kinda like him..._**

**-static-**

**Shriggy: _I am genuinely surprised no one saw that we were missing. Kinda shows how much they care for their teammates._**

**-static-**

Lucy was walking through the woods to find Pattypon. It was only a minute before she heard giggling coming from where the cabins were. Lucy peeked over and saw Pattypon and Shriggy sitting together at the cabins, holding hands. Lucy gasped.

“You're funny.” Pattypon said to Shriggy as he smiled. He was about to say something until Lucy interjected.

“Pattypon, what are you doing?” Lucy said as she walked out from behind the trees she was hiding in. Pattypon gasped.

“I was, uh...” Pattypon stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse.

“Calm down now, we weren't doing anything bad.” Shriggy said.

“Yes you were, you're not helping in the challenge. What will your teams think of you?” Lucy said. “Now let's get back before the challenge is over.”

Pattypon and Shriggy shrugged before following Lucy back to the dock.

The three got there in just a minute. Shriggy walked back over to his team with Lucy and Pattypon did the same. Pattypon walked to her seat as Nimy glared at her. “So,” Lucy said. “How are we doing?”

“See for yourself.” Nimy said. Lucy looked over to see Candy getting pummeled by a bunch of dodgeballs.

“Not good I see.” Lucy said, before sitting down.

“Wow, the team effort here is weak.” Shiny said. “What happened? We were doing much better before.”

“We, sans you. You haven't done anything helpful during this challenge.” Amp said.

“Uh, hello? I've been encouraging you guys.” Shiny replied. Amp rolled his eyes. They all look over to the court to see Anki getting hit with a bunch of dodge-balls. All five members of the Sneaky Lizards who were on the court, Irin, Candy, Daphne, Anki and Rafie, are now knocked out on the ground as the Turtles.

“The Turtles take the point!” Flippy announced, causing the Turtles to cheer even more. “The score is now tied to 2 to 2, time for the tie breaker!”

The Titanium Turtles were all huddled together in a circle. “Okay, who going in?” Ginger said.

“I'll sit this one out... again.” Kitty Kat said, walking back to stands as Ginger glared at her.

“Lizards, Turtles, let's put this game to an end, and see what you're made off!” Flippy said before Lumpy blew his whistle.

Nimy, Emmy, Pattypon, Lucy, Ratchet, Zee, Niya, Glitch, Tide and Shriggy are all on the court. Emmy and Lucy throw their balls at the opposing team but they dodge it. They also throw their dodge-balls but the same thing happens. Flippy and Lumpy watch them from the boat, with the former having a smile on his face.

Glitch throws her ball and Emmy throws her at the same time, hitting each other out. Emmy swims back to her team and tags Daphne in. This goes on for a while; Pattypon tagging in Vini, Vini tagging in Candy, Lucy tagging in Anki, etc. “Do better out there people!” Shiny yelled from her spot causing a dodge-ball to come flying at her. Luckily, she dodged just in time before it hit her. “Hey, watch it!”

Niya tagged Wawa in. She swims up to court and upon getting there, gets hit by a ball. She become furious before swimming out from the court, causing Ginger to face-palm. This, yet again, goes on for a while, Zee tags Dexter in, Quartz tags Angie in, Dexter tags Lain in, Shriggy tags Niya in, etc. Kitty Kat was playing with her thumbs when Glitch taps her on the shoulder.

“I'm up?” Kitty Kat said, shocked. “B-but I can't-”

“Learn how, we might vote you off if we loose if you don't.” Glitch said before taking a seat. Kitty Kat gulped. Kitty Kat walked over to the shore and looked down at the water in fear. She looked up to see Irin and Lain hitting each other out with their dodge-balls. Kitty Kat looked back down at the water and bit her lip.

“C-can I get a boat please?” She said meekly, but it was enough for Flippy to hear. He rolled his eyes and had Lumpy drive to where Kitty Kat was to help her get to the court.

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _What? I can't swim. You expect me to go into the water?_**

**-static-**

Kitty Kat got to court and was handed a ball by Ginger. She nervously smiled and went to the back of the court. Pattypon threw her ball, which hit Shriggy in his chest. Pattypon cringed when she saw what she had done. “Sorry, Shriggy!” Pattypon said, trying to make sure he was alright. This allowed Tide to hit Pattypon out with his ball.

Quartz dodged a oncoming ball but got hit by another one in the process. Vini gets hit by a ball and so does Ginger. Angie throws her ball at Emmy but Rafie takes to bullet when he jumps in front of her. Emmy and Digit throw their balls at each other, hitting each other out. It was now Kitty Kat against Morton.

“Welp, we lost.” Ginger sighed. This only earned him a hit from Niya who glared at him angrily.

Morton threw all four of the dodge-balls at Kitty Kat, but she dodged them all, with one only barely grazing her. Both teams, including Flippy, were surprised.

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _What can I say, cat reflexes. It's all in the blood._**

**-static-**

Morton changes his expression from shocked to focused. Kitty picked up on of the balls off the ground and threw it at Morton, who dodged it. This went on for quite a while with both dodging and throwing. It was only a while before Morton threw his ball with all his strength. Kitty Kat, seeing she couldn't dodge the ball, stood there petrified until it finally came to her.

The ball hit her directly in her chest, sending her back. She flew back but luckily stopped before she hit the water. Her team gasped before she showed that she had caught the ball, making her team cheer and The Sneaky Lizards surprised.

“The Titanium Turtles have won the challenge!” Flippy announced, making the Turtles cheer. Flippy turned his attention to the Lizards. “Lizards, what happened?”

“I don't know, they just weren't trying enough I guess.” Shiny said, causing everyone to glare at her. “What?”

At the elimination ceremony.

The Lizards were all sitting around a campfire. Flippy was in front of them and he was holding a plate with 14 marshmallows. “Welcome to you're first elimination ceremony Sneaky Lizards. As you see, I have 14 marshmallows on this plate, and there are 15 of you. The one that does not receive a marshmallow tonight is eliminated for the competition, forever!”

Most of the members of the Lizards gulped. Flippy continued. “The following people are safe: Morton, Nimy, Lucy, Irin, Daphne, Mix, Amp, Emmy, Candy, Ratchet, Anki, Rafie and Vini. Pattypon and Shiny, you are the only ones without a marshmallow.”

Pattypon gulped as Shiny just has a bored expression on her face. “The final marshmallow of the night goes to...”

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“... Pattypon.” Flippy said making Pattypon cheer and run over to get her marshmallow. Shiny looked angry.

“What?! You chose her over me?!” Shiny argued.

“Uh, you were no help during the challenge.” Daphne said. “Besides, she's less annoying and way nicer than you.”

Shiny growled as she angrily went over to the dock of shame. “I hope you realize the mistake you're making!” Most of the members rolled their eyes and they watched Shiny leave the island on the boat. Flippy got in front of the camera.

“What another great and tense episode of Total Tree Friends! What will happen next? Will the Lizards win the next challenge or loose again? Find out next time on Total, Tree Friends, Island!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my least favorite episode from the lot. Though I haven't started writing the other episodes so I can't say.


	5. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode took longer than I thought, considering I had to change the challenge as the old one was a bit hard to write.
> 
> Also, remember when I said last episode was my least? Yeah, this one comes very close, probably on the same exact spot.

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. The Titanium Turtles finally got themselves out of their pathetic losing streak, making the Sneaky Lizards the pathetic losers of the challenge. Due to her lazy effort and rude remarks, Shiny Twinkle ended up being voted off the island. Looks like she won't be shining no more. Who will get voted off of this episode? Will more alliances be born? Find out now on Total, Tree Friends, Island.”

 

_Theme Song_

 

Everybody was sleeping peacefully in their cabins. Angie was sleeping with her sphere, Irin with her clams and Morton with... a pie plush. It was peaceful until Flippy walked up to the cabins with a megaphone and an airhorn. Lumpy was by his side and they both began to chuckle quietly. Flippy put the airhorn near the megaphone's speaker and pressed the button, making the airhorn noise echo across the island, waking up the campers.

Zee sat up from his bed, only to hit the top bunk of his bed. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his head before walking over to the window. “Can you keep it down!!? We're trying to sleep!!!”

Flippy chuckled. “But it's time for your next challenge.” he said, speaking into the microphone, making Zee cover his ears.

Emmy appeared out of her cabin window. “But its...” She yawned. “... 6:30 in the morning.”

“I know, perfect time to start a challenge right?” Flippy said, still talking in the microphone. Upon hearing this, everybody groaned.

**-static-**

**Candy: _Seriously? We're starting today's challlenge without eating?! What's next, without sleeping? Without breathing!?_**

**-static-**

Everybody was outside of their cabins, completely tired and with bags under their eyes. "So Flippy." Candy asked, yawning. "What's the challenge?"

"Glad you asked!" Flippy said. "I want you all to follow me." 

Following Flippy, the campers were at what seems to be a stage, decorated with curtains and lights and even a monitor. "This is where you're challenge will take place today, as today's challenge is a talent show!" 

Pattypon clapped her hands. "A talent show? I love these!" 

"Good!" Flippy chuckled. "Your job is to pick 5 members from your team to perform in the talent show! Where you'll be judged by, not only me and Lumpy but one of our friends who happens to be a performer." 

"And who is that?" Daphne asked. 

As if on cue, a helicopter flew over the campers. Out from the plane, came a figure. They seemed to be floating down on what seemed to be balloons. Once on the ground, the figure reveled themselves to be a deer mime. 

"Mime!" Flippy introduced. 

"The weird mute guy?" Candy said.

"Correction, the weird _mime_ guy." Flippy said.

"I love mimes!" Pattypon chimed. "They're so funny and I love their acts!"

Mime blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. Flippy continued speaking. "We'll be judging how you do well. The team with the most points wins. The team that loose, has to send someone home tonight. You got until 5:00 pm you choose your performers!" 

**-static-**

**Pattypon: _I_ love _talent shows! I'm so great at singing! Maybe I'll find more talented people on my team!_**

**-static-**

"So." Ginger started. "Anyone here got a talent?"

Digit raised his hand. Ginger sighed. 

"An _actual_ talent." Digit frowned. 

"Gaming is a talent! It takes skill and brains to perfect combos is such games like "Turbo Tree Friend Fighter 4"! 

"I would love to see you show off those skills, Digit-kun~" Glitch said in a loving way, making Digit uncomfortable. 

"Whatever." Ginger said. "Anybody else?" 

Kitty Kat raised her hand. "I can put on a pretty sweet dance routine!" 

"Okay, show us." Kitty Kat walked over to where Ginger was. Taking a deep breath, she began dancing with all sorts of moves. This seemed to shock everyone on her team, even a little, including Zee. After she was done, she let out a deep breath. "How was I?" 

"Seems like you got the spot!" Ginger said, as she wrote down Kitty Kat's name on his clipboard. Kitty cheered as she walked back to her seat next to Niya. 

"Nice job out there Kitty!" Niya complimented. Kitty Kat blushed. 

"Thanks!" 

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _*sighs romantically*_**

**-static-**

Nimy was holding a chalkboard as her team sat on the cabin benches. "So we already got Pattypon as one of the participants, anyone else? We do need 5 in total."

"I can perfrom!" Daphne said. "I am an actress after all, wouldn't you want the best of the... mediocre?"

Nimy raises her eyebrow. "Okay, lets see what you got." Daphne got up from her seat and walked near to where Nimy was. She cleared her throat. 

"Romeo, romeo, where art thou romeo." Daphne began. Everybody looked at her in either amazement from her performance or what she chose the perform. Mix, aside from everyone else, kept a smile on his face. When Daphne was done she took a bow and only Mix, Morton and Emmy clapped. 

"Bravo!" Emmy said, smiling. Daphne smirked. 

"How was it, owl?" Daphne asked. Nimy rolled her eyes before writing something down on her clipboard. 

"Other than the absolute cheese you performed, you qualify." Nimy said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Daphne said as she walked back to her seat.  

"Anybody?" Nimy asked. Emmy raised her hand. "Yes Emmy?"

"Maybe I could do a science project with a plant." Emmy said, as she pulled out a small pink flower that was in a flower pot. "Maybe with the right chemicals, I can get this flower into a dancing flower in no time." 

Morton and Mix seemed to gulp while Nimy looks unsure. "... Maybe I'll put that into consideration. Next!" 

Ginger was pacing back and forth, tapping his pen on his clipboard. "It's been an hour and we only have 2 people performing!" 

"Hey, what about you?" Niya asked. "You seem to be obsessed with winning this challenge, so why don't you perform?" 

"Because, I have to lead you losers." Ginger started. "If I don't, no one will and we'll crumble like an under-baked cookie!"

"But just because you're the leader, doesn't mean you can't participate!" Tide said. "It's unfair to us." 

"Who cares if it's unfair? Life is always unfair." Ginger said. "Now stop you're whining and start showing some talent!" 

**-static-**

**Zee: _This is perfect! If Ginger keeps acting like a jerk, he'll be voted off in no time! *puts his hands on his chin* Now, I don't want to sabotage the challenge or we'll lose and I'll look suspicious but at the same time I want Ginger gone... sometimes alliances really do help._**

**-static-**

As the teams were listening to Ginger's rant, Zee tapped on Dexter's shoulder. In a whisper, Zee said "Hey, Dexter. I got something to tell you." 

"What?" Dexter asked. Zee leaned in closer to Dexter's ears. 

"I want you to sabotage today's challenge." Zee said into Dexter's ears. 

"What!?" Dexter said, all to loudly, making everyone look at him. "Hehe, sorry..." Dexter turned back to Zee. "What do you mean sabotage the challenge? I thought you wanted to win?"

"Yeah, but not with him." Zee said, glaring at Ginger with hate in his eyes. "He's not as bad as Amp, but he's still annoying! Seeing his current status with the rest of the team, we'll be able to get him eliminated, but only if we lose."

"But how will no one know it was me who sabotaged the team?" Dexter worriedly asked. 

"They will but they won't know it was sabotage." Zee said. Zee pointed at Ginger. "Even the slightest mistake with make Ginger peeved, all you have to do is act normal, be clumsy." 

"Um... aren't you the one that gets mad at everything-" Dexter was cut off by Zee's growl. 

"Do you want to be the one getting to boot?" Zee asked. "Cause if Ginger stays here any longer, you'll be the one leaving the island next." 

**-static-**

**Dexter: _Zee may be rude and bossy and a bit scary, but he's also pretty strategical to these kinds of things. It honestly scares me..._**

**-static-**

"So, we got Daphne, Pattypon and... Ratchet for the show..." Nimy said. Ratchet, who was covered in char, gave a smile and a thumbs up. "Anyone else?"

Morton raised his hand slowly. 

"For the last time Morton, being able to eat 20 pies in under 3 minutes is not a talent." Nimy said as Morton crossed his arms. Irin raised her hand. "Irin, got anything?"

"Me and my clams can do a great dance performance!" Irin said, excitedly. "I can show you if you guys like!" 

"Thanks Irin but-" Nimy didn't have a chance to finish before Irin came running down the cabin stairs. She placed her clams' tank down and began to preform her dance. While everyone looked in amazment, Amp looked even more amazed. When she was finished, everyone clapped, Amp being more vocal.

"Way to go Irin!" Amp cheered, causing Irin to blush a little and giggle. 

"So, Irin's in the performance then." Nimy said, writing Irin's name down on her clipboard. "Seems like we have 7 hours until the show. Let's practice until then." 

Everybody gave a hum in agreement. With Ginger's team, almost everyone was covered in bruises and cuts. "So, after all this, we finally have 4 people. Kitty Kat with her dancing act, Wawa with her terrible jokes." Wawa crossed her arms. "Shriggy with his magic act and me with... what I'm doing." Ginger started. "We have 7 hours until the show starts. Practice your acts until then, we're not going to lose to the other team!" 

"What exactly are you going to be doing Ginger?" Digit asked. "I thought you weren't going to be performing."

"Well, seeing how lame everyone is, I thought I had to step in as I don't want to lose." Ginger said. "I'll keep it a secret until the show, i'll really surpirise some of you." 

When Ginger said his last line, he had an evil smirk on his face. Shriggy caught notice to this. 

**-static-**

**Shriggy: _What is Ginger planning? Whatever it is, I'm going to find out!_**

**-static-**

Everybody got up and either walked into the cabin or away from it. Before Dexter could get up, Zee grabbed him by the arm and pointed at Kitty Kat. Dexter sighed as he nodded. 

**-static-**

**Zee: _Dexter makes for such a great partner. Even back at home he followed all my orders! Guess striking fear into your teammates makes them do what you want._**

**-static-**

Dexter was hidden behind a tree as he watched Kitty Kat practice her act. Dexter seemed to notice Kitty Kat was practicing near the fire place. "Here goes nothing." Dexter said as he let out a deep breath. He got out of his hiding spot and walked up to Kitty Kat. "Hi Kat!" Dexter greeted. 

"Hi Dexter!" Kitty Kat greeted back. "What are you doing here? Meow."

"Oh, just watching you perform." Dexter said nervously. "Need to make sure nothing happens, we do want to win." 

"Thanks Dexter!" Kitty Kat exclaimed as she continued to dance. Dexter walked near to the fire place and when he did, he "tripped" and fell, kicking some logs towards Kitty Kat. Some of the logs missed her but one hit her on the back. Kitty Kat let out a yelp as she fell to the ground. 

"Kitty Kat, are you okay?" Dexter asked worriedly. Kitty Kat groaned as she tried to get up, only to fall back down. This caused Kitty Kat to groan in pain even more. 

"Don't worry, I got you!" Dexter said as she pulled out a first aid kit and began attending to Kitty Kat's leg. Zee, from behind a tree, face-palmed.

**-static-**

**Zee: _Dexter makes for a great teammate, but he's also too damn helpful! This can get in the way of my plans for future challenges! Maybe choosing Dexter as an alliance member wasn't a great idea..._**

**-static-**

When Dexter was finished attending to Kitty Kat, he helped her off the ground. "Thanks Dexter. I don't know what I'll do without you." Kitty Kat said. 

Dexter gave a thumbs up. "No problem." 

As Kitty Kat walked away, Zee came out from behind the tree. "Dexter, what was that?!" 

"I-I couldn't leave a team member h-hurt." Dexter said, obviously startled at Zee's suddenly appearance. 

"You're job is to sabotage our team not help our team!" Zee said, sounding more angrier. Dexter gulped. 

"S-sorry!" Dexter meekly said, scared for his life. 

**-static-**

**Dexter: _Why did I agree to this alliance?_  **

**-static-**

Shriggy was practicing his magic act. He put his hand into a top hat and began to dig through it and when he finally got what he found, he pulled out a white rabbit. "Yes!" Shriggy cheered. "Hello little bunny!~" Shriggy smiled at the bunny, but the rabbit bit him on his hand and ran away. "Wait, bunny, get back here!" 

Shriggy chased the bunny but as he was doing so, he ran into Pattypon. "Oops, sorry!" Shriggy apologized as he helped both him and Pattypon off the ground. 

"No, it's okay." Pattypon said, fixing her dress. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was chasing a rabbit when I ran into you." Shriggy said. "He was a part of my act." 

"Awh, how cute!~" Pattypon said. "Or is that cute?"

Shriggy blushed and chuckled. Unbeknownst to them, Ginger was watching them from behind the trees. 

**-static-**

**Ginger:** _**As I am performing in the challenge today, I have to bring something to the table. And I know just what to bring *smiles and laughs evily until a fly gets into his mouth, causing him to choke*** _

**-static-**

 

It was 3 hours until the show and Dexter was still trying to find a way to sabotage his team. He was holding what appeared to be an apple. He walked over to Shriggy who was performing his act. "Hey Shriggy." Dexter said. "I got a little snack for you, just encase you get hungry." 

"Thanks Dex!" Shriggy says as he takes the apple off of Dexter's hands. Dexter smiles and walked away. Behind a tree was Zee, who had watched what Dexter had done and gave him a thumbs up. After Dexter walked away, Shriggy took the apple Dexter had gave to him and traveled over to where Pattypon was. 

"Hey Patty," Shriggy started. "Do you want this apple? I'm not hungry and I though if you would want it." 

"Aww, thanks Shrigs." Pattypon said, kissing Shriggy's cheek and taking the apple out of his hand. Shriggy walked away from Pattypon before he felt an odd tingling feeling on his hand. "Weird." Shriggy said as he scratched his hand. 

Meanwhile, Ginger was looking through his teams cabin. "Where is it?" Ginger said to himself. He was looking around Shriggy's bed for what seemed for hours until when he found the thing he was looking for. "Booyah!" 

**-static-**

**Ginger: _I know I could have chosen someone else's diary, say like: Angie, Glitch or Lain, but they all seem to be expressive about their crush. I could have also chosen Kitty Kat's but the girl helped up win the last challenge. Shriggy, on the other hand, he's a traitor! He's having an affair with that dumbo "princess" from the other team! But as always, traitors get what they deserve._**

**-static-**

Ginger walked out from the cabin and tried to act nature until Shriggy caught him. "Hey Ginger, are you practicing for the show?" 

"Huh? Yeah!" Ginger lied. "Just getting something from the cabin... that belongs to me." 

Shriggy raised an eyebrow and Ginger walked away quickly. Shriggy just shrugged but Ginger laughed evilly as he walked away. 

 

* * *

 

It was 5:00 PM and almost all the campers were on bleachers. "Alright campers! I see you have already chosen you're talented competitors." Flippy announced. "Now, I should remind you, the team with the most points wins the challenge and a reward while the loosing team has the send someone home tonight." 

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, can we just hurry up already?" Candy said. Flippy rolled his eyes. 

"First up, Kitty Kat on the Titanium Turtles!" Kitty Kat walked out from the curtains. Kitty Kat takes a deep breath before she begins to dance. She dances for a while until finally she stops. She bows as everyone claps for her. Flippy and Lumpy held up a sign with the number 7 on it while Mime held up a number 8. 

"So that's 22 points for the Titanium Turtles, let's see what the Sneaky Lizards bring." Ratchet walks out onto the stage with something in a cloth. "I present to you my latest machine!" Ratchet says as he takes the cloth off the object. It appears to be rusty in color but looks like it work well. "All you have to do to get it to work is press this button here." Ratchet says as he presses the button on the remote controller. As soon as he did, the machine turns on but a few seconds after being on, it starts to malfunction. Ratchet tries to turn it off but he's attempts are in vain as the machine explodes, covering Ratchet in char. 

"Eh..." Flippy says and he and Lumpy hold up a 3 sign while Mime a 4. Ratchet sighs as he walks off the stage with his now broken machine. "So that's Sneaky Lizards with 10 points. The Titanium Turtles are in the lead!" 

Shriggy walked onto the stage, causing Pattypon to clap. He was wearing a top hat and was holding a magic stick. He started doing his act, staring off with the bunny one. While he was doing that, Zee was getting confused as to why Shriggy was performing his act like normal.

He tapped on Dexter's shoulder. "Hey Dexter, why is Shriggy acting normal? What happened with the apple you gave him, I thought you choose the poisonous one!" 

"I did!" Dexter said, scratching his hand. "My hand is still itchy. I don't know what he did with it." 

Shriggy was done with his act and he bowed. Flippy and Lumpy held up a 6 sign while Mime a 7. "Magic tricks are so cliche, but it was still good enough to impress me! So that's 41 points for the Titanium Turtles. Next!" 

Daphne came out onto the stage. She was wearing what appeared to be a princess dress. She then began. "Romeo, romeo, where art thou romeo." As Daphne was doing her performance. Ginger, behind the stage, found a rope to one of the headlights above Daphne. Taking out a knife, he began to cut the rope until it finally snapped. Daphne looked up to see the headlight coming down on her. She jumped out of the way before it had the chance to crush her. 

"What was that?" Daphne asked. Flippy shrugged as he held up a sign that had a 6 on it while Lumpy and Mime and 7. "The dress added a bit more pizzazz. 32 points for the Sneaky Lizards! The Titanium Turtles are still in the lead!" 

Wawa walked onto the stage with a microphone in hand. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Wawa started. "Today's act is going to be a bit punny so, bear with me here." Flippy groaned. "I know some of you must be enjoying this competition beary much, as well as my performance. I hope this isn't unbearable to some of you." As Wawa continued, Flippy began to cringe more and more. 

"Okay stop!" Flippy said. "Enough! I give you a 6, you tried, but your puns were terrible!" Lumpy and Mime nod in agreement. Wawa scoffs and walks off the stage. 

**-static-**

**Wawa: _They're just haters! My puns are_ purr _fect!_**

**-static-**

It was the Sneaky Lizard's turn next as Irin, and her clams, walked on the stage. As she did, Amp was cheering for her only to get kicked by Candy to make him stop. Irin began dancing with her clams with elegance and coordination. At the end, she gave a bow and everyone applauded. "Outstanding! 8 points for you!" Flippy said, with Lumpy and Mime agreeing. 

"What!?" Kitty Kat protected. 

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _How does a girl with clams beat me?! It was almost the same thing!!!"_  **

**-static-**

"The Sneaky Lizards have 52 points while the Titanium Turtles have 59! Titanium Turtles are in the lead! While this next performance ensure their victory, again?!" Flippy announced. Ginger walked onto the stage, book in hand with a smirk on his face. He took a seat on the stool chair and began to speak. 

"Here in my hand is the diary of one of my teammates." Ginger said, making everyone on his team gasp. "It's filled with dark secrets, but this one interest me the most and will certainly interest you too." Ginger chuckled as he opened the book. "So, from the words of my dear teammate, Shriggy, I shall begin."

Shriggy's eyes widen as he gulped. Ginger cleared his throat.

"I just can't seem to get my eyes off her, she's too beautiful and pure. She nice and shows kindness to her friends and even people she doesn't even know. She's the perfect one to be with." Kitty Kat gasped as Shriggy started to sweat. Pattypon watched in curiosity from the backstage. "I think she likes me, we've spent so much time together, from outside the competition to inside the competition. Problem is, she's on the other team and I have a fear of everyone finding out and threatening to boot me off! This is really cheesy to say but, she looks so beautiful with those blue butterfly wings, they really make her stand out from the others." 

Shriggy, after hearing this, slowly backed up and ran off from backstage. Ginger, taking note of this, closed the book with a satisfied face. "Thank you."

"Shriggy likes Pattypon?" Lucy questioned. "Was pretty obvious, last challenge they were hanging out with each other."

"Wow," Flippy said, in appallment. "I have to give that a 7. While it was a good reading, that was pretty sick dude." 

Ginger shrugged as he smirked. 

**-static-**

**Ginger: _Now no one will be able to trust Shriggy! Just what I wanted._**

**-static-**

The Sneaky Lizards were next but something seemed to be the problem. "Pattypon, why can't you go on stage?" Nimy asked. Pattypon pointed at her throat as she scratched it. "Are you telling me you can't sing?" Pattypon sadly nodded, this caused Nimy to groan. "We need a replacement!" 

"But we don't have one!" Irin said. Nimy thought for a second before having an idea. Nimy walked out from back stage and walked up to the bleachers. She went over to where Emmy was and tapped on her shoulder. 

"Emmy, come with me, we need you." Nimy said as she grabbed Emmy's hand and lead her backstage. 

"What's wrong Nimy?" Emmy asked. Nimy pointed at Pattypon who was scratching her throat. 

"Pattypon can't perform, you have to go on stage." Nimy said. Emmy's eyes widen. 

"What? But I haven't practiced! I don't even have the tools to do it!" Emmy panicked. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Mix holding two glass tubes. "But what am I going to use them on?" 

Nimy looked around a spotted a near by flower on the ground, she dug the flower up and gave it to Emmy. "Now go out there! I know you'll do great!" 

Emmy let out a soft smile before she walked out onto the stage. "Hi." Emmy said. "I'll be bringing this little flower to life, with these two... chemicals." Emmy began to pour the chemicals on the flower. Once she was done, she backed away from the flower. At first nothing happened. 

"Um, it's not ali-" Flippy was cut off when the plant suddenly began to grow. It soon grew little legs and it's head formed into a mouth.

"See, a living, walking plant!" Emmy said. 

"Whoa!" Flippy said, obviously impressed. "Just because you gave even more life to something already living, you get a 10!" 

Lumpy and Mime agreed as the Sneaky Lizards cheered. "The Sneaky Lizards win with 82 points! Sorry Turtles but, you'lll be sending someone home tonight." 

The Turtle's sighed.

**-static-**

**Ginger: _We've lost and I've exposed Shriggy's secret. He might as well say bye bye to his little "girlfriend", cause he's going to get voted off._**

**-static-**

**Glitch: _Even though Shriggy like a girl from the other team and can pretty much ruin out chances of winning, I have to say my vote goes towards Ginger. That's something not even I would do._**

**-static-**

**Zee: _We've just been revealed that Shriggy likes Pattypon but that doesn't stop me from wanting Ginger gone! If we loose again, Shriggy's going next!_**

**-static-**

**Shriggy: _I can't believe Ginger did that! Now everyone is going to vote for me! I'm not going to see Patty again!_**

**-static-**

It was the night of the elimination cerimony.

There were 12 marshmallows on the plate. "Welcome back Titanium Turtles. I should guess you already know the deal, considering this is the third time you've been here." Some rolled their eyes. "Anyway, those who are safe: Angie, Quartz, Lain, Niya, Kitty Kat, Zee, Dexter, Tide, Glitch, Digit and Wawa. There is only one, single, marshmallow left. Shriggy, you have a crush on someone from the other team, this could mean dangers for your team. Ginger, you really did an evil thing dude, reading Shriggy's journal out loud in front of, not only your fellow campers, but to the entire audience!" Ginger rolled his eyes. "That last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Shriggy." Shriggy let out a huge sigh of relief while Ginger looked pissed.

"Excuse me?" Ginger protested. "He's the one with a crush that's on the opposite team!" 

"Don't you have a girlfriend on the opposite team?" Wawa asked. "That squirrel, isn't it?"

"You keep Lucy out of this!" Ginger yelled. Lumpy dragged him away and dragged him on the dock of shame before throwing him on the boat. "I'll be back!"

As the boat continued down the horizon, Flippy went in front of the camera. "What an amazing episode! How will things be now that everyone know about Shriggy's not-so-secret crush on Pattypon? What will happen next in Zee and Dexter's alliance? Who will be out next? Find out next time on Total, Tree Friends, Island!"  

 


	6. Episode 5

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. The teams had to compete in a talent show. While they did have many talented voulnteers, others, not so much. In a shocking twist, Ginger spilled the beans on one of his teammates having a secret relationship with somebody from the other team. In the end, Ginger was the one getting booted off, surprising both him and Shriggy, who is now in hot water with his whole team. What will happen next? Find out on this episode of Total, Tree Friends, Island!"

 

_Theme Song_

 

All the campers were inside their cabins, though not all of them were asleep. In the boys cabin of the Titanium Turtles, Shriggy was sitting on his bed while the other males were around him as they were asking him questions

"How long have you and Patty been hanging out? Are you two dating?"

"Did she tell you any of her secrets? Or her teammates secrets?"

"Did you tell her your secrets?" 

"Are you two in an alliance?" 

**-static-**

**Shriggy: _After the last challenge, my teammates haven't been able to stop asking me questions about me and Pattypon's relationship! Especially the guys, they won't stop bothering me, day or night! I'm gone if we loose again! *puts face in his hands* Why does life have to happen?_**

**-static-**

"Hey Shriggy!" Tide said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

"Are you guys going to keep on with the questions?" Shriggy asked. "I told you, I didn't share any information about us to Pattypon!"

"And how do we know that?" Digit asked. 

"Anytime we're together, all we do is flirt and joke around with each other!" Shriggy said, blushing a little as he said that. "Besides, she would have given info of her team to me. I swear I wouldn't betray you guys!" 

"I find that hard to believe." Quartz said, crossing his arms.

"Look, we have no choice!" Zee said. "If you keep on hanging out with that one eyed freak, we'll have to vote you off!" 

"What do you mean?" Shriggy asked, unsure if what they're saying is correct. 

"He's saying that if you hang out with Patty, or even talk to her, you're off the island." Tide said. Shriggy gulped. Meanwhile, with the girls of the Sneaky Lizards. 

 ****"So, what do you guys usually do when you hang out together?" Irin asked, as she was petting one of her clams.

"We usually just joke around and flirt with each other." Pattypon said. "Nothing much."

"You two sound so cute together!" Lucy said. 

"Yeah, I'm lucky that Shriggy didn't getting voted off the island." Pattypon said. "Seemed dangerously close." 

"Maybe he should of." Candy mumbled under her breath. 

"Huh?" Everybody turned to Candy. 

"I'm just saying that Pattypon hanging out with Shriggy could have been a disaster for our team." Candy spoke. "She could have told him some secret things within our team." 

"No I wouldn't." Pattypon said. "I may seem dumb, but I'm not that dumb." 

"Yeah, sure." Candy said, rolling her eyes. Vini put a hand on Candy's shoulder, causing her to sigh. 

All the remaining campers, including Flippy and Lumpy, were standing near the dock. "I"m guessing your all wondering why your here today, right?" The sounds of crickets chirping filled the air as nobody said anything. Flippy waited for a response before speaking again. "Well, I'll answer that question." Flippy took out a controller and pressed the button on it. "Today's challenge is a cooking challenge! My favorite!" 

After Flippy finished speaking, a truck came out from the water. "... Where did that come from?" Irin asked. Flippy shrugged. "To cook, you'll need ingredients. Everything you'll need is in that truck.  _Everything_!" The truck opened up, showing the contestants all the contents inside. 

"Whoa, look at all that food!" Candy said in awe. "Do you think there's mozzarella sticks in here?" 

Anki facepalmed while Vini sighed. Candy shrugs. "What? Just asking." 

"You all gut five hours to make a three-course meal that will be taste-tested and judged by me!" Flippy continued. "The winners of today's challenge will be getting a special rewards while the losers, will not be sending someone home tonight as today's challenge, is a reward challenge!"

Everybody cheered, some high-fiving. "Thought I'd give you guys a little break from voting members off. Some of you should consider this, your lucky day." 

Shriggy gulped. Flippy walked away leaving the teams with the truck full of food. Lucy climbed into the truck and started poking at raw beef. "Wow, is this actual really food!" 

"I guess so." Anki shrugged. "I mean, Flippy is going to eat this, why would be poison himself with Lumpy's slop?" Everybody shrugged. 

"What do you think we should make?" Irin asked her team. 

"We could do Italian, or maybe Japanese, or Chinese, or we could go African style, or maybe even seafood." Pattypon stopped when she noticed everyone looking at her. "What?"

**-static-**

**Pattypon: _I may seem dumb, but I have extensive knowledge on how to cook! It is one of my top talents!_**

**-static-**

"Seafood sounds nice." Daphne said, climbing into the truck. "But what do we make? Sushi?" 

"That could work!" Candy agreed. "We could also make... clam chowder." Candy smirked and turned to Irin as she said the last few words. 

"Um, what?" Irin asked, both confused and pissed at the same time. 

"Clam chowder." Candy said. "It's made with clams and you seem to have a bundle of them in that tank! Maybe we could use them-"

"No! My clams are off-limits! They're my pets and I won't let you eat them!" 

"Well, what are we supposed to make clam chowder with? Bars of soap?" 

"Maybe you can make something different than clam chowder!" 

"Oh really? So maybe clam cake, fired clams or maybe even clam pie!" Morton hummed in approval at the last one. 

"Pie~" Morton hummed, earning an evil glare from Irin. Irin turned back to Candy with a even angrier look than before.

"How about making something that doesn't have clams in it! They did nothing wrong!" 

"To you at least, you clam-loving bitc-"

"Girls, girls, stop fighting." Amp said, cutting in from Irin and Candy's argument. Irin crossed her arms and turned her head away from the two with an angry expression on her face. 

**-static-**

**Irin: _I can't believe someone would try to make my clams into food! Who would even think that! *pick up one of her clams* Mama won't let you get eaten, she'll make sure of it. *kisses the clam*_**

**-static-**

**Amp: _Irin completely freaks out whenever she looses her clams, even one. It's not fun being around her when that happens, I've experienced it. Probably a whole hour of my life I'll never get back._**

**-static-**

As the Sneaky Lizards were walking out of the truck with crates of food, the Titanium Turtles were approaching it. "I call head chef!" Zee said. 

"Who made you the leader?" Niya asked, annoyed. 

"I did! I have better leader-esque skills than the rest of you people!" Niya rolled her eyes. 

"Until we voted off Ginger, you seemed to be following every order of his, like the rest of us." Zee stopped walking.

"Excuse me?! That stupid grizzly bear has nothing to do with me and my leadership skill!" Niya rolled her eyes even more.

"You sure? Or are you just saying that so you don't seem weak?" Zee growled but Kitty Kat got in-between the two. 

"Let's not fight." Kitty Kat said. "If we do, we'll loose this challenge again, and I know you two don't want that right?"

"Kat's right." Niya said. "Let's go." 

All the teams were walking in the kitchen with their crates of ingredients. Nimy was telling everyone the instructions as she walked in. "We're making sushi for appetizers, clam chowder for the main course," Irin crossed her arms. "And a lemon meringue pie for dessert. I think It'll be a good idea to split up into groups to make work production faster." 

"Yeah, but we have 3 courses to make and there is 14 of us, excluding you as you're the head chef." Morton said. "How exactly are we going to split it up evenly? One group is going to have 5."

"One group is going to have 1 more member than the others." Nimy said.

"I can work on the sushi!" Irin said, raising her hand in the processes. 

"I can help Irin!" Amp said as well. 

"Pattypon and I can also work on the sushi with them!" Lucy said. "I'm sure I'll blow you away with how great I am!" 

"Morton, Mix, Emmy and I can work on the Lemon Pie." Daphne said. Morton and Mix gave a thumbs up, as of agreeing with her.  

"So I guess that leaves me, Vini, Anki, Ratchet and Ralfie to work on the clam chowder." As Candy said the last two words, she looked at Irin, who gave her a angry glare back. Irin crossed her arms and turned her head, Candy smirking.

"I-it's R-Rafie by t-the w-way." Rafie corrected Candy. She only shrugged. Meanwhile, with the other team...

"Quartz, Kitty Kat, Glitch and Angie, you work on the Almond soup." Zee said. "Digit, Niya, Tide and Wawa can work on the spaghetti while Dexter, Lain and Shriggy works on... what ever dessert they're making." 

"It's called a Cannoli." Shriggy corrected. Zee rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." 

Glitch intervened. "I have something I'd like to say!"

"What is it, bat girl?" 

"I have a deathly allergic allergy to almonds! I can't work on the soup without risking the chance of dying!"

Zee rolled his eyes. "Fine, Niya and Glitch, switch places, Glitch you are now working on the spaghetti."

Glitch gained a happy look on her face. "With my Digit-kun!?~ Yeeeeeee!!!" Glitch squealed as she ran over to Digit and tackled him in a hug. 

"A little help please?" Zee shrugged. He was about to walk away when Kitty Kat also spoke. 

"Hey wait!" She spoke. "I'm also allergic to almonds!"

"So am I!" Quartz added. 

"No more trading places! Just deal with it until the end of the challenge!"

Kitty Kat got a little annoyed. "How am I supposed to work when I get rashes if I even come into contact with almonds?" Zee shrugged at her statement.

"Find a way. You cats always know how to do that." Zee walked away leaving Kitty Kat in a low anger before she calmed down. She picks up one of the almonds before feeling a tingling sensation on her hands. She drops to almond to look at her arms to see her entire arms are covered in rash marks. 

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _*scratching her arms* It's not my fault I'm allergic to those devil nuts! Ow! Why does this hurt so much?!_**

**-static-**

Irin and Amp were working together on the sushi. As they were working, Amp turned his attention to Irin. 

"Wow Irin, you have such a great technique!" Irin smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks!" Amp continued speaking. 

"Where did you learn to make sushi like that? It looks so different from the ones I've seen!" Irin began to blush a little. 

"Oh, this? This isn't the first time I made sushi. I can teach you if you would like?" Amp smiled. 

"Sure!" Amp said in a gleeful way. Irin grinned as moves closer to Amp, causing Amp to blush a little. "First, you take the bamboo wrapping..."

**-static-**

**Amp: _Now, I've had a crush on Irin for quite a long time now, before we even came to this island. The girl is nice and sweet but I know she'll never like me that way! She only sees us as friends... plus, she likes her clams more._**

**-static-**

**Irin: _*kissing her clams*_  **

**-static-**

While Irin was teaching Amp, Lucy tapped Amp on the shoulder. "Hey Amp!" 

"Hey Lucy, what do you need?" 

"I don't need anything, other than for you to try this sushi I made!" Lucy said. "I need to know if it's good or not." 

"I'm sure it won't be that ba-" Amp was cut off when Lucy put the sushi she made in front of his face. He covered his nose from the stench that was emitting from it. 

"Are you going to try it or what? I need to know!" 

Amp stared at the sushi for a while "... I'll try it." Amp said. 

"Good!" Lucy shoved the sushi into his mouth. Amp gave Lucy a thumbs up as he tried his best to keep the sushi in his mouth and not throw it up. "Yeeee! Thanks!" 

Lucy walked away leaving Amp and Irin with each other. Seeing that Lucy was gone, Amp spat out the sushi inside the trash can. As Amp tried to get the taste of Lucy's sushi out of his mouth, Irin padded him on his back.

Meanwhile, with the other team, Shriggy was working on the desserts. As he was preparing the dough, he spotted Pattypon on the other team. She was making sushi, and seemed to be really skilled at it. Shriggy got distracted by Pattypon and stopped what he was doing to watch her. After a good minute, Pattypon noticed Shriggy staring at her. She gave a smile and waved. He waved back. The two continued to "talk" to each other, via sigh language. Zee just so happened to walk by and noticed this. Pissed, he tapped Shriggy on the shoulder, catching his attention. "What are you doing?" Zee asked, with clear anger in his voice. Shriggy gulped. 

"Oh... nothing..." He lied, trying to play if off. 

"You were waving at the one-eyed freak from the other team!" Zee said. "I thought we told you, you couldn't interact with anyone on the other team, especially that girl!" 

"Yeah..." Shriggy sighed. 

"Luckily, this is a reward challenge, otherwise, I would have had everyone vote you out!" Zee said. "Let this be your last warning!"

Shriggy nodded and Zee walked away. He sighed and went back to work while Pattypon, who saw all this happen, gained a sad expression on her face.

**-static-**

**Shirggy: _This ban from seeing Pattypon is getting ridiculous. I mean, what's the point?!_  ** **_Wawa, Tide, Vini and Candy talk to each other everyday when there are no challenges, and Quartz and Irin are siblings, of course they talk to each other!_ **

**-static-**

Kitty Kat was trying to cut the almonds for her dish but each time she tried, it only caused more rashes on her fur. "Ow!" she yelped, as she scratched at the rashes. Niya, beside her, noticed her trouble and having enough of it, decided to help her out. 

"Hey Kitty." Niya said, moving over a bit to her. "Seem to be having trouble?" 

"Yeah, allergies aren't fun." Kitty answered, scratching her fur rapidly once more. "Ow!" 

"Well I could cut your almonds for you." Niya suggested, catching Kitty's attention. 

"Really?" Kitty Kat asked. "You would do that for me?" 

Niya nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it doesn't seem fair at all." she said. "You having to cut almonds when you're allergic to them, not fun at all." 

"Thanks Niya!" Kitty Kat said, smiling in the process. "Is there anyway I could repay you?" 

Niya thought for a moment. "Well..." she spoke. "You could join me in an alliance?" 

Kitty Kat seemed to be in thought for a few seconds before Niya spoke again. "I mean, think about it. We're already close friends and if we get in an alliance, no one would suspect it and we could help each other out during the competition and take everyone down." 

Kitty Kat was about to speak until Niya cut her off. "We'll make it to the final two together." Niya stuck her hand out. "We have a deal?"

Kitty Kat hesitated a bit before shaking Niya's hand. "Deal!" 

**-static-**

**Kitty Kat: _Look, I like Niya, she's my best friend and I kinda... *blushes* have a bit of a crush on her... *stops blushing* but listen, I know her, and when she's in a competition, she competes. That's why it was so hard to agree in a alliance with her...  It's almost dangerous._**

**-static-**

Candy was working on the clam chowder when she turned her attention towards Irin. She was working on the sushi with Amp and seemed to be occupied with him at the moment. Getting a smart idea, Candy snuck over to her clams tank and took one of them. They seemed to be sleeping so she was pretty lucky. Vini noticed this act. "Candy, w-what are you doing?" 

"Nothing Vin, just getting a bit of revenge." Candy said as she waved the clam that was in her hand, threatening to wake it up as she did so. 

"But why? Irin did nothing to you... from what I-I can tell." 

"Yeah, she didn't do anything to bad." Candy admitted. "But, we have food to make so we can win, and she didn't want to hand over her clams, so-"

"You're gonna cook them?!" 

Candy shook her head. "No, I'm just gonna hide this one clam from her until the end of the challenge. Harmless, right?"

"But h-how would Irin even noticed a single clam missing?" Vini asked. 

Candy shrugged "I just heard she does from somebody." 

"And who may that be?"

"Amp." Candy said. "I heard it in one of his confessionals... I like to eavesdrop on people." 

Vini rolled her eyes. Candy walked over to a counter and opened the drawer, putting the clam inside, grinning evilly as she did. "For now, you'll stay here." 

Meanwhile, Zee was walking across the kitchen, checking up on his team and their progress. As he was walking by, he happened to notice Kitty Kat was missing from her place. "Where's Kitty Kat?!" Zee asked, a tint of anger rising in his voice.

"She went to take care of her rash." Niya said. "It was looking pretty bad so I took her place." 

"Who cares about her rash!" Zee yelled. "We have a competition to win!" 

Niya got a little mad. "She couldn't even cut the almonds! We couldn't win with her having an allergic reaction!" 

"She could have found a way around it!" Zee yelled back.

"How?!" Niya asked. "She was practically red and scratching herself all over!" 

"Who cares!" Zee yelled. "I want to win this competition and I don't want some stupid allergic reaction getting in the way!" 

Niya began to growl. She was about to yell something back at Zee but Wawa put a hand on her shoulder. Niya scoffed and went back to cutting the almonds and Zee walked passed her. "Stupid, little, wolf. Thinks he can boss us around." As she spoke, she cut the almonds angrily. As she cut them, she accidentally let an almond slip and cut her finger. "OW!" She yelped. 

**-static-**

_**Niya has bandage wrapping over her finger.** _

**Niya: _I hate Zee! He's annoying, bossy and a big grumpy wolf! When did we even "elect" him as leader?! Ugh! I can't wait for next challenge so I can vote him off! I'll make my days here a breeze! *accidentally presses on her bandaged finger* Ow!_**

**-static-**

With Irin, as she was making the sushi with Amp, she felt a slight chill down her spine, making her a little uncomfortable. Amp took notice of this and was a bit worried. "Irin? You okay?" 

"Yeah." She answered. "Let me check on my clams for a bit, okay?" 

Amp nodded as he went back to work on the sushi. Irin walked over to her clams' tank that was placed on the table. She looked at the tank and noticed something. There was a clam missing. She begun to worry and started searching around the table, looking for said clam. As she was doing so, Amp noticed. "Irin, what are you doing?"

"A clam is missing from the tank and I can't find them!" Irin said, with worry in her voice. Amp's eyes widened a little. 

"Now Irin." He said gently. "Don't freak out. We can find the missing clam at the end of the competition."

"At the end? No! We have to find them now!" Irin said. "What if they gets mixed in with the other clams Candy and the others are using for their clam chowder?" 

"I'm sure your clam wouldn't be that stupid to do that." Amp said. "Besides, if they even tried to eat them, they'll just attack like always."

"Still!" Irin said. "I'm not competing until I find that missing clam!"

Amp spoke. "Irin-" she cut him off. 

"That's final!"  

Candy, who happened to watch the whole ordeal, was smirking. 

**-static-**

**Amp: _Told you._  **

**-static-**

**Candy: _Ah, revenge is sweet. Sure, it might cost us the challenge, but this is a reward challenge, no one is getting voted off anyway... but I wish it wasn't._**

**-static-**

Pattypon was putting away the sushi she had made into the fridge when she saw Shriggy. As before, he was hard at work with his dish and seemed to be in deep concentration. As some moment, he looked up. Pattypon, seeing this as a chance, waved at him with a smile. Shriggy saw this and was gonna wave back until he noticed Zee giving him a deadly glare. He sighed and went back to working on his dish. Pattypon took notice of this and pouted. At the same moment, Emmy walked passed Pattypon and having a question, Patty decided to talk to her. 

"Hey Emmy?" Pattypon began. "Shriggy is acting weird today. I just waved at him but he didn't wave back. Is something wrong with him?" 

Emmy gained a said expression on her face. "Oh, you haven't heard?" Emmy said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "His team banned him from seeing you for the rest of the competition."

"That's terrible!" Pattypon said. "Why would they do that!?" 

"They feared that if he kept on hanging out with you, he'll reveal some secrets about his team to you."

"But we would never do that!" Pattypon said. Emmy sadly shrugged.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you'll just have to go the rest of the competition without him." Emmy sadly said as she walked passed Pattypon. Pattypon sighed before coming up with an idea.

**-static-**

**Pattypon: _So, if I can't talk to Shriggy directly, I guess I'll just have to talk to him via letters. *holds up a envelope* I'm not that dumb as everyone says I am... now how will I give this to him?_**

**-static-**

Both teams were finally finished with their dishes. Everyone was tried and most had food on them like flour or tomato juice. "Okay, it seems that everyone is finished with their plates." Nimy said. "Well... mostly finished." she added, referring to the sushi plate. The camera pans to Irin sitting on a chair, crying, while Amp is trying to comfort her. 

"Candy, Vini, you bring out the appetizer." Nimy said. Candy nodded as she and Vini left to the dining room.

"Niya, you bring out the appetizers." Zee ordered. "Glitch and Digit, you bring out the main course while _Shriggy_ can bring out the dessert." Niya rolled her eyes. 

"Why do you always boss us around?" Niya asked. "We can do things ourselves!"  

"It's because I'm the leader and everyone has to do what I say!" Zee yelled back. "You're bringing out the appetizers and that's final!" 

Niya rolled her eyes and began to mumble under her breath. "I can't wait for the next challenge." 

At the dining room, Flippy was trying the clam chowder the taking a spoonful and putting it in his mouth, his face turned to delight. Vini had a nervous look on her face as she turned to Candy. "Umm Candy..." she whispered to her.

"Hm?" 

"Are you s-sure you didn't put that c-clam you s-stole from I-Irin inside the clam c-chowder?" Vini asked. Candy shook her head. 

"Sure, the girl got on my nerves but I wouldn't harm her pets." Candy said, before smirking. "At least, not yet."

Vini gulped. Flippy spoke after he finished the clam chowder. "Nice job on the clam chowder! I give it a 10!" Vini and Candy smiled. "Now time for the sushi." 

Pattypon and Lucy Clover walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of sushi. "Looks nice!" Flippy said as Pattypon placed the plate down in front of him. He look the chopsticks from the plate and picked up one of the sushi's and put it in his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, his face changed to disgust. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked. 

"Why does this taste so weird?" Flippy said, spitting the sushi out of his mouth. 

"Well, you see." Pattypon began. "Irin had lost one of her clams and refused to continue making anymore sushi. Amp had to comfort her so it was only me and Lucy making the sushi." 

"Well one of you is a bad cook!" Flippy said, making both Pattypon and Lucy frown. "I give it a 4, I've had worse!" He then turned to the camera. "Will the Titanium Turtles beat their score of 14? Most likely."

In the kitchen, Pattypon was holding a letter. She kept on looking up at Shriggy then back at the letter. This went on for a while until Candy caught her off guard. 

"What was that?" Candy asked. Pattypon let out a small shreik. 

"Oh, n-nothing." Pattypon said nervously. "Just a little letter for Shriggy."

Candy furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the letter then back at Pattypon. "I'm keeping an eye on you, one eye."  

Candy walked away and Pattypon sighed. Pattypon, being careful, snuck over to the other side and placed the letter near Shriggy's foot, before going back to her team. She watched as Shriggy noticed the letter and pick it up, looking at her for a moment before smiling. Pattypon smiled as well. Candy was watching them and had a look of annoyance on her face. 

**-static-**

**Candy: _I don't trust that one eyed butterfly. She's in a relationship with somebody from the other team! Does nobody see this as a red flag?_**

**-static-**

In the dining room, Flippy was eating the Titanium Turtle's spaghetti. As he was eating, he gave a thumbs up. "Scaling from 1-10... 11!" 

Glitch gave Digit a big huge causing him to try and get her off of him. "Now, time for dessert!" 

Daphne and Mix brought out the pie. Flippy look a piece of it in his fork and began to eat it. After a few chews, he swallowed the piece of pie. "Taste a bit... odd... but not bad! 7." 

Daphne smiled while Mix whipped the sweat off his head. Flippy spoke once more. "The Lizards now have 21 points! This dessert will either make or break the Turtle's score." 

Shriggy brought out the Cannoli dish. Flippy took one in his hand and ate it. He gave a smile of delight. "This, taste, amazing! This gets 14 points! The Turtles win! As you're reward, you'll get to eat take out from a five star restaurant, under the star!"

The Turtle's cheered while the Lizards groaned. In the kitchen, Irin is seen still crying while Amp is still comforting her. "Calm down Irin, I'm sure we'll find that clam soon. I'm sure they didn't get made into clam chowder." After Amp said that, Irin began crying louder. Candy sneaks to the counter and opened the drawer. Inside was the clam she placed earlier, oddly still asleep. She took the clam in her hand and closed the drawer. 

"Hey, Irin." Candy said, catching her attention though tears were still streaming down her face. She revealed the clam in her hands, making Irin joyful. "I found this little guy under the counter." She lied. "Must have found something to eat under there." 

Irin ran over to Candy and took the clam out of her hands. "Thank you, thank you!" Irin said, as she began kissing the clam. 

"No problem." Candy says, smirking a little. Vini, who had watched this, had let out a sigh of relief.

After the challenge, at night, while Turtle's were eating their take out, Shriggy was reading the letter she got from Pattypon. As he was, Niya happened to notice. "Hey, what's that?"

"N-nothing!" Shriggy said, quickly trying to hide the letter. Niya still managed to grab the letter from him and began to read it. 

"It's a letter from that one eyed girl from the other team!" Niya said. Shriggy gulped. 

"Please don't tell Zee!" Shriggy pleaded. "He'll kill me if he found out!" 

Niya looked at Shriggy for a while before looking at the letter, then Zee. She turned back to Shriggy and smiled. "I won't." Shirggy let out a breath of relief but Niya continued. "Under on condition."

"Anything!" 

"You be in an alliance with me and Kitty Kat." She said. "I hate Zee and what he's doing to you doesn't seem to be fair. You have a pretty good reason to vote him off next challenge." 

Shriggy stood silent for a while. He looked over to Zee, who seemed to be talking to Dexter about something and occasionally glaring at him. Niya spoke again. "So it's a deal?" 

Shriggy hesitated for a while. "It's a deal." 

Niya smiled. "Good." 

**-static-**

**Niya: _So that's 2 members in my alliance. I didn't hate Zee at first but after today, I can't wait to take him down! Maybe I'll also be able to take everyone else down, then it'll just be me. Of course, someone else has to be with me and I plan for that person to be Kitty Kat, she is my friend after all. She's still going down in the finale though. *accidentally presses her bandaged finger* Ow!_**

**-static-**

 

      

 


	7. Episode 6

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. The two teams went against each other in a cooking competition. While some enemies were made in the process, an alliance was made between Niya and Kitty Kat to take down Zee, with Shriggy later joining. The Turtles won against the Lizards with the higher score, but luckily, it was a reward challenge, so no one went home. What will become of Niya's alliance? Who will be voted off next? Find out on this episode of Total, Tree Friends, Island!" 

 

_Theme Song_

 

It was morning and Lumpy was serving all the campers their breakfast. He placed what seemed to be mush on Lucy's plate with a little umbrella on it. Lucy put the plate close to her face and took a whiff of it. "Is this the leftovers of last week's challenge?" She asked. Lumpy only shrugged making Lucy sigh. She walk over to her table and sat beside Pattypon, who seemed to be writing something. "Hey Patty," Lucy said, looking over to see what she was writing. "What's that?"

"This?" Pattypon asked, pointing to the note. "Shriggy's team banned him from seeing me, so I thought I'll talk to him via letters!" 

"But how exactly _are_ you going to give him the letters?" Irin asked. 

Pattypon shrugged. "I have my ways." 

Niya and Kitty Kat were sitting together. Kitty Kat was scratching her arms rapidly and was cringing at the pain coming from it. "You okay?" Niya asked.

"No, at least, I don't think so." Kitty Kat said as she continued to scratch herself. "I was fine yesterday. I don't know why I'm out-breaking now." 

"Maybe it's the food?" Niya suggested. "Lumpy did say he make it with last weeks leftovers."

At the moment Kitty Kat's eyes widened. She pushed her plate away from her and got up, still scratching her arm. "I'm gonna... go for a while." Kitty Kat said, as she ran out of the mess hall in a panic. Shriggy looked over at Niya, concern in his eyes. 

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked. 

"Hopefully..." Niya said, taking a bite out of her food. 

Everyone was gathered outside near the woods, Flippy in-front of them, a sinister smile on his face. "Hello Campers!" Flippy greeted. "It's time for this weeks challenge!"

"Yeah, we know already, just get on with it!" Candy groaned. Flippy simply rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Since you asked _so nicely,_ " Flippy stopped speaking as a plane came flying above the island and dropped a load of materials ranging from steal to wood from the sky. "For today's challenge, you'll be... building a functioning machine!"

Everybody groaned heavily, save for Ratchet, who looked as happy as can be, smiling widely. "Yes!" Ratchet cheered, earning glares from some people, though he didn't notice.  

**-static-**

**Ratchet: _Finally! A challenge I know I can win for my team! Time to show off my skills!_**

**-static-**

"By the way," Flippy continued. "If you haven't noticed, there's no "main parts" for your machine in this pile, like an engine a such. That would be in the woods." Flippy points to the woods behind the campers. There's dark clouds around it as well as a lightning striking down upon it. "I suppose you all pair or group up, especially if you want to keep safe from the bears." 

Dexter's eye's widen. "B-bears!?" 

Flippy nods. "Yeah. Hungry little fella they are too, hehe." 

Dexter gulps and grabs on to Zee's arm. Before Flippy could blow his air horn, Niya spoke. "Wait-eow! Where's Kitty?" she asks. "I haven't seen her ever since breakfast." 

"Oh her?" Flippy says. "She's fine, no need to worry about her." The scene switches to show a swelled Kitty Kat on an infirmary bed. Lumpy was there too, trying to feed her soup. The scene switches back to Flippy and the campers, with Flippy blowing his air horn. "By the way, you got 5 hours! Begin!" 

Both teams went over to the pile, some even grabbing stuff. "I call dibs on building the machine!" Ratchet shouted. This earned a few looks of concern from his teammates.

"But Ratch," Candy started. "This is a whole machine you're building, and it five hours! Unless you're some super-god, I don't think you can pull that off."

"B-besides," Rafie spoke. "y-you're n-not e-exactly t-the b-best a-a-at b-building m-machine... w-without t-them b-blowing u-up..." 

"Relax fellow teammates!" Ratchet said. "I got this in the bag! A few explosive mistakes won't hurt me! ... Other than, the times it did." 

"Nonetheless, you're gonna need a partner." Nimy said. Ratchet put a hand on his chin and nodded. 

"I suppose a assistant could help me with this challenge." he said. "Any candidate?"

"I'll help." Amp said. "Besides, no one else is doing it, plus, we're good friends." 

Ratchet grinned. "Ah, yes! Amp, my electric pal! We shall build a machine that will blow the other team away! Maybe even literally... onward we go!"  

**-static-**

**Amp: _Don't get me wrong, Ratchet is my best pal, but he's not exactly the best candidate for building, or even fixing things. One time, he "fixed" someone's camera... it ended up shooting lasers out of it's lends anything you took a picture. Granted, it was cool, but still._**

**-static-**

Meanwhile, with the other team. "So..." Zee said. "Who wants to help build the machine?" 

"Count me out, I'd die if I came into contact with anything electrical." Tide said. Zee rolled his eyes. 

"Anyone else?" Zee asked, causing Glitch to raise her hand and start jumping up and down. 

"Me, me, me!" Glitch said, like an excited child. "I can do it!"

"Okay, Glitch." Zee said. "Who will be your partner or partners though? You can't do it alone." 

"Maybe my Digit-kun can help me~" Glitch said, wrapping her arms around Digit's arm. "After all, we are so close~ It'll just be _me_ and _him_!" 

"Anybody else?" Zee asked. Dexter slowly raised his hand, only for Glitch to start glaring at him, death in her eyes. Dexter lowered his hand, gulping and shaking his head. 

"N-nevermind..." He said. Zee rolled his eyes. 

"Anybody?" Everyone stood silent. "...No? No one? Slackers." 

**-static-**

**Wawa: _Word of advice,_ don't _get in-between Glitch and her precious "Digit-kun". Glitch is bats over him! ... Get it? Because Glitch is a bat and she goes crazy over him- nevermind, you guys have no sense of humor! *pouts*_**

**-static**

**Dexter: _As scary as the forest it, Glitch is_ much _more scarier. I swear, she could_ kill _a bear just by looking at them with those eyes of hers... please tell me she isn't going to see this...?_  **

**-static-**

Niya and Shriggy were walking together in the forest. "What would a machine need?" Niya asked. "We don't want to get useless junk that doesn't help us." 

"Well, Flippy said he only put metal and bolts in the pile, so I suppose we look for an engine." Shriggy suggested. 

"Any where would that be?" Niya asked. Shriggy shrugged, causing Niya to sigh. "Let's just keep walking around and see if we find anything useful. Better than doing nothing."

Shriggy nodded and the two continued to walk deeper into the forest. A few moments later after even more walking, Niya saw something in the bush. "Look! a motor!"

"I'll get it, it's not buried that deep anyway." Shriggy said as he walked over to the buried motor. As Niya waited for him, she heard humming from behind the bush right next to her. 

"Huh?" She said. "Who is that?" Pulling aside the leaves of the bush, it was revealed to be Pattypon. She was sitting on a log, humming to herself, writing a note of some sort. Niya looked over to her side to see Shriggy digging the motor out, distracted. She turned back to Pattypon and tapped her shoulders, earning a yelp in surprise. 

"Ah! Niya! What are you doing here?" Pattypon asked. 

"Looking for machine parts for our team." Niya asked. "What about you?" 

"Oh... uh... doing the same..." Pattypon lied. Niya raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure? Then what's that?" She asked, gesturing to the piece of paper on Pattypon's lap. Pattypon's eye widened, soon beginning to try to cover and hide the paper. 

"N-nothing!" She lied again, small beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Niya smirked slightly.  

"I know that's a note to Shriggy." Niya said. "I'm not stupid!" 

"Please don't tell his teammates!" Pattypon pleaded. "They'll vote his off if they found out about our secret notes!" 

"Don't worry, bug eye!" Niya said. "I could care less about voting him off. You and him aren't really a threat, no matter what the others say."

Pattypon let out a breath of relief, but Niya wasn't done speaking. "Though, Shrigs is in an alliance with me, so I could do you two a favor..." 

"What is it? Is it something bad?" 

"No, not at all!" Niya said. "I thought, maybe, I could help deliver your love notes in secret. You know, so you both don't get caught." 

"Won't you get caught?" Pattypon asked. Niya shook her head. 

"I won't. I am a cat after all!" Niya pridefully said. "Plus, the guys on my team are kinda stupid."

Pattypon nodded and held out the piece of paper to Niya. "Here." Pattypon said. "You don't have to tell him who it's from, I wrote my name on it." 

Niya nodded. Pattypon waved goodbye and walked away from Niya. Niya looked to her side and saw Shriggy, who was covered in dirt, walking towards her with the motor in hand. "Got the motor." Shriggy said. He looked at the paper in Niya's hand. "... What's that?" 

"A note for you." Niya said as she handed Shriggy the note. Shriggy looked at the note for a moment before opening it. He read the note and after he was done, he looked up at Niya. He was about to speak but Niya spoke before him. 

"She gave it to me." Niya said. "I volunteered to transfer the notes between the two of you, so you two wouldn't get caught." 

Shriggy smiled. "Thanks Niya." he said, causing Niya to smile back in return. 

**-static-**

**Niya: _Yeah, I could care less for their relationship, even if it is pretty cute. I'm doing this so Shriggy can stay in an alliance with me, after all, why stay on an alliance if there is no real benefit?_**

**-static-**

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Amp and Ratchet were working on the machine. Right now, there machine was looking pretty... questionable to say to least, but it still looked like it could do something. "Say, Ratch," Amp began. "What are we building exactly?" 

"If I told you, the other team would find out about it." Ratchet said, as he screwed on a bolt to the machine. 

"But we're working together, you have to tell me what we're doing or else we'll go nowhere with it." Amp said. Ratchet thought for a second before nodding. 

"Well, Amp my friend, since you asked so kindly, I'll tell you!" Ratchet walked over to Amp and whispered in his ear. "It's a fan." 

"... A fan?" Amp questioned. "Really?" 

"Not just any fan my friend, no, a super-powered fan that can blow people away!" Ratchet exclaimed. "I told you we were gonna blow the other team away." 

"But how will we build a fan if we have no propellers?" Amp questioned. 

"Well, our team could just find one in the woods." Ratchet said. "And if they don't, we'll build some!" 

Amp rolled his eyes, nodded, and began to work on the machine again. With the other team, Glitch was working on the machine while Digit was just handing her tools and supplies. Oddly, the machine had a white cloth over it, and Glitch was under it. "Hand me the screwdriver please, Digit-kun~" 

Digit rolled his eyes and handed Glitch the screwdriver. "You sure you don't need help Glitch? It's a pretty big task to build this machine alone."

"I got this Digit-kun." Glitch said. "Besides, I'm not alone, I got you~" 

Digit sighed. "But still, we only have 5 hours to finish this!" 

"I can handle Digit-kun, it's not like this is the first time I've done this." Glitch said, as she continued to work on the machine. Digit raised on eyebrow. 

"You've done this before?" he asked. Glitch nodded. 

"Yep! But there's no time to talk about that." Glitch said. "Anyway, can you pass me another another screw?" 

**-static-**

**Digit: _I know Glitch like I know games! She lives with me! But, she never told me she made a machine before... I hope it's not_ that _kind of machine. *shutters*_  **

**-static-**

Viniand Candy were walking together in the forest. Vini was holding on tight to Candy's arm, afraid of every noise she heard, especially the movement of bushes. "Why are you still holding my arm?" Candy asked. "It's not like I'll let anything harm you."

"S-sorry Candy..." Vini apologized, letting go of Candy's arm. "You know I hate the forest." 

"Well, you're on an island now, and it's almost 70% forest." Candy said. "You best get that fear under control, cause I'm not always gonna be there for you." 

Vini nodded a bit and the two continued walking. It carried on for a while until Vini heard a noise. "What was that?" she asked. "Sounded like someone, or something!" 

"Nevermind what that was, look!" Candy pointed to the top of a tree. It seemed to have a machine part in it. "A part!" 

"W-what part is it t-though?" Vini asked. "We g-gotta know w-what it is." 

"Does it matter? We could have some use for it." Candy said. "Besides, it's best to get it before the other team does." 

Vini thought for a moment before nodding. Candy continued to speak. "I'll get it." 

Vini nodded again before Candy ran off to the tree and began climbing it. Vini waited for Candy, looking around the forest, fearing if anything might pop out and attack her. Suddently, the bushes began to move. "Ah!" Vini quietly screamed in surprise. The bushes continued to move. "C-Candy... did you get the part yet?" 

The camera cuts to Candy who was still climbing the tree, scratches here and there on her body. "No, not yet." she answered. The camera cuts back to Vini, who still is watching the bush with fear in her eyes. The bush continued to rustle, causing even more panic in Vini's body. Soon, it stopped, and a squirrel popped out. Vini, who was so washed with fear, didn't see it as a squirrel. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, running away from her place. 

"Vini! Where are you going? It's just a squirrel!" Candy shouted, from the top of the tree. Vini didn't hear her and continued to run away. Candy sighed. 

Meanwhile...

Zee and Dexter were walking with each other. "Bears... bears... bear..." Dexter repeated, his voice quivering as he did. Zee rolled his eyes.

"There are no bears here you seal!" Zee shouted. "It was just a lie so Flippy could scare us!"

"B-but, this is a forest, there has to be bears here!" Dexter said. Zee pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A forest on an island!" He said. "Why would bears be here? Did Flippy transport them or something?"

Dexter stood silent and the two started walking again. Soon enough, they found a cave. Something was inside as it was shining brightly. "Look, a part!" Zee said, pointing towards the cave. "Go get it. It may be important." 

"W-what, why me?" Dexter asked. 

"As bait for the creatures in that cave." Zee said. 

"But you said there was not bears!" Dexter said back. Zee rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, there might not be any bear, but there could be wolves." he said. "Besides, Irin entered this forest as well. There's a good chance her clams could be in that cave." 

"B-but-" Dexter was cut off. 

"Just go get the part and stop hesitating!" Zee yelled at him. Dexter looked at the cave and sighed. He slowly made his way over to the cave. Soon, he was in the cave and he went to go grab the part. A growl was then heard. 

"W-what was that?" Dexter asked, voice quivering. 

"Don't matter, just get the part and leave!" Zee yelled at him from afar. Dexter did as told and grabbed the part. As soon as he began walking out, a large figure appeared behind him, snarling. Dexter stopped in place and turned around. 

The figure slowly revealed itself to be a bear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dexter screamed, running out of the cave, part in hand. 

"Seal, where are you going?!" Zee asked, oblivious to the bear. 

"BEAR!" Dexter screamed, continuing to run. Zee sighed. 

"I told you, there are no bea-" Zee was cut off by a growl. He turned around to see a large bear coming at him. Zee screamed and ran towards the direction Dexter headed, the bear still behind him. 

**-static-**

**Dexter: _(Covered in bandages and bandage wrappings) I knew it was a terrible idea to be on this show. I'm the calamity seal, bad things always happen to me! (Dexter sighs heavily letting a fly fly into his mouth, causing him to start choking)_**

**-static-**

It was only 2 hours before the machine was due. Currently Ratchet was still working on the machine, seemingly screwing a bolt into place on it. With Amp, there was a bunch of machine parts next to him, forming a big pile. "Uh, Ratchet, are you sure you don't need any of this stuff?" 

"I'm sure Amp my friend." Ratchet said. "We are building a giant fan after all, how are those parts going to help us in the slightest?" 

Amp picked up what seemed to look like a button. "Uh, like this button, so we can turn on the fan?" 

"That's what a remote is for." Ratchet said, holding up a remote with a single button on it. 

Amp then holds up what seems to be a cover for a fan. "Then what about this? This looks important." 

"A fan cover could be necessary, but it restricts the amount of wind blown." Ratchet said. "If we want to win, it's got to be strong." 

Amp rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it doesn't need to kill anybody either." he said under his breath. Ratchet turned around. 

"Did you say something? I could hear you." Ratchet asked. Amp shook his head. Ratchet's expression changed to confused before shrugging and turning back to his machine. With Glitch and Digit, Glitch was working on the machine as well, under the white sheet that covered it. Digit, on the other hand, was sitting down on a log. "Glitch," he started. "We only have 2 hours left, what are you doing?" 

"Isn't it obvious Digit-kun?" Glitch said. "Working on the machine." 

"What are you building anyway?" He asked. 

"Does it matter?" Glitch asked. "Besides, it will ruin the surprise~" 

"Surprise? What surprise?" Digit asked. Glitch popped her head out from the sheet. 

"I can't tell you, it would spoil it~" Glitch said. "You just have to wait a few more hours, then you'll see~" 

Digit stood silent for a while. "... Is it bad?" he asked. Glitch shook her head. 

"No, no. In fact, I think you'll like it~" she purred, making Digit shiver a bit. 

* * *

 

"There!" Ratchet said, moving back to view his work. "It's done!" he then turned to Amp. "Now we just have to wait for-"

Flippy blew his airhorn, making Ratchet, Amp, Glitch, and Digit cover their ears. "5 hours are up!" Flippy yelled into his megaphone. "Everybody meet near the entrance! Pronto!"  

Soon, those who had entered the forest, had come out. Most were covered in scratches, small branches, and leaves, others, weren't. Flippy stood in front of the two teams. "5 hours had passed and now its time." Flippy gestured to Ratchet and Amp. "Sneaky Lizards, since you lost the last challenge, I thought you should go first, you know, for an advantage." 

Ratchet nodded. "Here, my fellow campers, is a machine that could help during the summer heat." he started. "I present to you, the giant fan!" 

"A fan?" Glitch scoffed. "Ha! So lame!" 

Ratchet ignored her. "Amp, can you come here real quick?" 

Amp shrugged and walked over to Ratchet. Ratchet picked up two metal clamps that were attached to the machine and put them on Amp's ears. "OW!" Amp yelped. A jolt of electricity pulsed through the wires from Amp to the machine. Ratchet pushed the button on the remote and the fan turned on. The blades of the fan moved, creating a gentle wind the blew onto the campers. 

"Hey," Lucy said. "That feels kinda nice." 

Ratchet smiled. But, before he could speak again, the blades started moving faster, creating a much more stronger wind. Soon, the winds became so strong, it started to almost blow away the campers. "Ratch!" Amp yelled. "Turn it off!" 

Ratchet nodded and pushed the button, but it didn't work. He pushed the button a few more times but the button came out of the remote, causing the machine to start malfunctioning. The fan started to fall apart, the metal fell off and soon the propellers fell as well before the whole thing collapsed. "That didn't go according to plan." Ratchet said, scratching his head. "Oh well." 

"Oh well?" Candy questioned. "We could have died you little-" 

Before Candy could finish, Vini grabbed Candy's arm, trying to hold her back. Flippy then came in-between the dog and bat. "Enough! It's now time for the Titanium Turtles to show off their machine. Hopefully it's better than this train-wreak!" 

Glitch nodded. "Well, me and my lovely Digit-kun have made something very special~" Glitch said causing Digit rolled his eyes. "I'll like to present to you," Glitch pulled down the white cloth. "Digit-bot!~" 

The machine looked exactly like Digit, only, it was made of metal. Digit's eyes went wide. Glitch carried on. "He's just like my Digit-kun~ He can play video games, talk, and he even loves me just like the real one~" 

Glitch pushed a button on a remote. The robot turned on, eyes lit red. "I love Glitch, she's the best girlfriend I could ever hope for." Digit-bot said, voice robotic. Glitch giggled. 

"See?" 

Flippy put a hand on his chin. "It's a bit... weird... but, it sure is better than that broken fan! Titanium Turtle win!"

The Titanium Turtles cheered while the Sneaky Lizards pouted. "Lizards, I'll see you at elimination."  

**-static-**

**Ratchet: _So we lost the challenge and my machine broke down. I guess it was my fault. No matter, I'll just build a new machine that will blow everyone's socks off! ... If I get past tonight's ceremony..._**

**-static-**

**Candy: _I vote for Ratchet. He costed us the challenge. Plus, he almost got everyone killed!_**

**-static-**

**Amp: _I hate to say this but... I have to vote for Ratch. Yeah, he's my best bud, but he almost got everyone killed_ and _costed us the challenge! (looks down sadly) He tried his best..._**

**-static-**

It was nighttime at the elimination ceremony. 

There was 13 marshmallows on the plate. "Welcome back, Sneaky Lizards." Flippy started. "I have 13 marshmallows on my plate. Those who receive a marshmallow tonight is safe. The one who doesn't will have to walk the dock of shame, abroad the boat of loser, and never return to the island, ever!" The atmosphere was now tense. "Those who are safe: Irin, Nimy, Daphne, Emmy, Morton and Mix." Flippy continued. "Rafie, Candy, Vini, Pattypon, Anki, Lucy..." There was only one marshmallow left on the plate. Amp and Ratchet were sweating and anxious. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Amp." Flippy said, tossing the marshmallow to Amp, causing his to sigh in relief. Ratchet lowered his head. "Ratchet, the boat is waiting." 

"Well, I guess my time here is up." Ratchet said. "It was a pleasure to compete with you all! I hope my inventions brought you all delight." 

"You wish." Candy muttered under her breath. Ratchet walked over the dock and onto the boat, letting him drift off into the horizon. Flippy went in front of the camera.  

"What another exciting episode! Who will get voted off next? Will the Lizards win the next challenge? Find out next time on Total, Tree Friends, Island!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I haven't updated this in 2 months-


	8. Episode 7

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. The two teams were given a task no normal teen would be able to do, build a functioning machine. Niya turned into the secret letter sender between Pattypon and Shriggy, much to their happiness. Amp and Ratchet partnered together to create a fan that total failed, wow! While Glitch and Digit partnered together to create what I like to call, 'creepy'. In the end, the Titanium Turtles won and Ratchet got the vote off due to his invention being a total train-wreck. Who will get the boot this time? Find out on this episode of Total, Tree Friends, Island!"

_Theme Song_

All the campers were near the shore. "Lizards, Turtles," Flippy started. "Today's challenge will be a real summer camp experience, a canoe race." The camera pans to show 8 canoes at the shore. "You'll be paddling your canoe all the way to _Skull Island_. Once you get there, you must transport your canoes all the way to the other side, which is about a 2 hour long hike through the vicious and dangerous jungle."

"How will we know that we made it to the island?" Lucy asked. Flippy chuckled. 

"Oh trust me, you'll know." Flippy continued. "When you arrive at island, you'll have to find your teams statue that's hidden on the island and row back here. The first team to do so wins invincibility and avoids elimination. Now, move people, move!" 

Everybody began running to the canoe's in a huge herd. "Wait! One more thing I guess I should mention. The island is full of antique stuff that was thrown there a long time ago. Some are very pretty while others, not so much. Legend has it that if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed, _forever_!"

Lighting strikes as all the campers faces are horrified, except for Quartz. "Eh, doesn't sound too bad." Everybody looks at him, some confused, others angry. "What? I have a cursed girlfriend people!" 

"Now, get into your canoes and go have some fun!" Flippy said. Everybody begins walking off to the shore. As soon as everyone is off screen, the patter of feet and panting heard as Angie comes rushing into view.  

"Did I miss anything?" she asks, voice quiet. Luckily, Flippy heard her. 

"Canoes and an island full of cursed objects." Flippy said. Angie nods and runs past Flippy. 

**-static-**

**Morton: _Flippy told everyone to pick a paddle partner. My partner is obviously Mix, but I know a certain person who needs help picking their partner._**

**-static-**

Everybody is walking down the steps. As Rafie is going down, Morton approaches him. "Hey, Raf, pal!" Morton begins. "Are you looking for a paddle partner?" 

"U-um... y-yeah." Rafie stuttered. "A-are y-you g-going to b-be my p-partner?" 

Morton shakes his head. "Nah, already chose Mix, but, I know who is going to be your partner!" 

"W-who?" Rafie asked. As if on cue, Mix comes walking up to Morton and Rafie, Emmy by his side. Rafie's eye widened. 

"What do you boys need me for? Do you need help with something?" Emmy asked nicely. Morton shook his head. 

"It's just Rafie here needs a partner, and I was hoping you could volunteer." Morton said. Emmy looked over to Rafie, who was trying to keep his composer. She smiled and nodded. 

"Sure, besides, Flippy said everyone needs a partner." Emmy said. She walked up to Rafie and grabbed his hand, causing the toucan to blush madly. The two walked away, Morton and Mix waving them goodbye as they did. 

**-static-**

**Morton: _Mission success!_**

**-static-**

**Emmy: _Rafie is such a sweet guy, though, I wonder why he always blushes when he's near me._**

**-static-**

**Rafie: _I do indeed like Emmy, and I'll like to get closer to her, but that doesn't mean I need to spend every minute of this challenge with her... no matter how great that sounds..._**

**-static-**

Dexter was trying to move the canoe into the water, but was having trouble. "Need some help, seal?" Zee asked. Before Dexter even got a chance to speak, Zee was already pushing the canoe into the water. Lain walked by. 

"Hey boys, can I be your partner?" Lain asked. Dexter was about to speak again but Zee did before him. 

"Sure. Six arms _are_ better than four." Zee said. Lain smiled and walked over the the two. Dexter sighed and rolled his eyes. With the other team, Vini and Candy were putting on their life jackets.

"H-hey Candy," Vini started. "Do c-canoe's f-flip over?"

"Yeah? Why ask?" Candy questioned. Vini gulped. 

"N-no reason." She said. Candy raised on eyebrow.

"You're afraid of the water aren't you?" Candy asked. Vini shook her head. 

"N-no... it's just that... I can't swim." Vini said. Candy smiled and put her arm around Vini. 

"Don't worry pengoat, I'll make sure you want drown, dog's promise." Candy said. Vini smiled a bit and nodded.

**-static-**

**Vini: _When I was 6, I was at the swimming pool with my parents. Being the stupid child I was, I went into the shallow end. The second I get there, I started to drown. Luckily, a lifeguard took me out of the water. Ever since then, I never wanted to go into the water again._  **

**-static-**

As soon as both Candy and Vini got their life jackets on, Anki walked passed. Candy noticed this. "Hey Ankers!" Candy called, catching his attention. "Wanna join me and the pengoat?" 

"Sure Candoo!" Anki agreed, walking over to Candy and Vini. As soon as Anki started to fasten is life jacket, Vini grimaced.

**-static-**

**Vini: _Just when I thought things couldn't get worse..._**

**-static-**

Everybody started to either board their canons or push them into the water. Quartz helped Angie into the canoe, Amp started to push his canoe containing Irin into the water, Shriggy, Niya, and Kitty Kat pushed their canoe into the water, and others. Emmy was dragging the canoe into the water while Rafie was pushing it. As they came into the body of water, Rafie tripped and fell into the water, creating a big splash. Emmy ran over to him. "Rafie, are you okay?" Emmy asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him out. 

"Y-y-yeah... j-just a b-b-bit w-w-wet." Rafie answered, squeezing out the water in his hair. Suddenly, Morton and Mix came into view, paddling their canoe. 

"You're doing fine Rafers!" Morton said. "Just act normal and Emmy won't find out you have a cru-" 

Before Morton could finish his sentence, Mix smacked him on the head with his paddle, causing Rafie and Emmy to cringe slightly. "I'm okay..." Morton weakly groaned.

Everybody was lined up. Flippy was on the shore and holding a flare gun. "Oh your mark, get set," He shot the gun. "Paddle!" 

Everybody started to row their canoes. As everyone was rowing, the camera pans to Candy, Anki, and Vini's canoe. "So Ankers, got any new history stuff you'll like to tell us about?"

"No, but I soon will be telling our kids our history." Anki responded. Candy chuckled and so did Anki. Vini, on the other-hand, grimaced and cringed. 

"What kind of history will you tell them?" Candy asked. Anki seemed to be in thought for a few seconds.

"How we met, how we got together, and how we competed on this ridiculous show for a million dollars." Anki said, causing Candy to chuckle even more. Vini sighed. 

"Is something wrong pengoat?" Candy asked, turning to Vini. Vini shook her head. 

"No, I-I'm fine..." Vini lied. Candy shrugged and turned back around, paddling the canoe as she did. 

**-static-**

**Vini: _Okay, it's n-not that I don't like Anki, or h-him and Candy being together, it's just, every time they're t-together, I feel like a third-wheel... how does Candy, the m-most v-violent person I know, manage to get a b-boyfriend a-anyway? I m-mean, not that there's a-anything w-wrong with that, i-it's just, h-have you seen h-her b-before?_**

**-static-**

Rafie and Emmy were rowing their canoe together. Rafie seemed to be having trouble, making light strikes as his eyes laid upon Emmy. "Rafie?" Emmy asked, taking notice. "Are you okay? You look a bit red... are you sick?" 

"N-no, I-I'm f-fine." Rafie answered. Emmy smiled and turned back around, continuing to row the canoe. Morton and Mix soon appeared beside their canoe, Mix seemingly being the only one rowing. Rafie noticed this and started to panic. "W-what d-do you g-guy w-want?"

"You're doing great Raf, just keep on talking to her and maybe you'll get somewhere." Morton said. Rafie sighed and continued to paddle, ignoring Morton. Nimy and Daphne appeared beside the prank duo. 

"What are you morons doing?" Daphne asked. 

"We're not morons Dap." Morton said. "We're only trying to help Rafie win the heart of Lady Emmy." 

Nimy rolled her eyes slightly. "Need I remind you that Emmy is not the lovey-dovey type?" she asked. 

"And you two idiots don't know how to swoon a lady!" Daphne said. "Besides Morton, your "girlfriend" is a _pie_!" 

"Hey, you keep Stacy out of this!" Morton protested. Mix lightly face-palmed while Daphne laughed. Meanwhile, with the other team, Lain, Zee, and Dexter were also paddling their canoe, although Dexter was having more trouble than the two former's. 

"Are you paddling or what?" Zee asked. 

"S-sorry, I just never paddled a canoe before..." Dexter answered. 

"Well learn today, we got a challenge to win and your failures aren't going to help!" Zee scoffed. Dexter looked down sadly, but Lain put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, don't be down, you'll learn someday." Lain said. "Besides, Mr. Grumpy over here is only being hard on you because he wants to succeed, isn't that right?" 

"... Yeah, I guess..." Zee answered, his face somehow turning more redder than before. Lain smiled. 

"See?" Lain said. Dexter quietly scoff and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, right..." he whispered. 

**-static-**

**Dexter: _I know Zee doesn't want me to succeed, he bosses me around everyday! He's only acting "soft" and "nice" because his little girlfriend, Lain, is around! I'll give that wolf a piece of my mind one day! ... Please don't tell him I said this._**

**-static-**

Suddenly, fog started to cloud the area. "H-hey," Dexter said. "Was this here before?" 

"No, I don't think so." Lain said. The camera pans out to the rest of the campers, showing clouds of fog around their canoes. An island with a huge skull mountain and other jagged mountains is shown. Dark clouds surround the area. Everybody continues to paddle their canoes until they end up on the shore. 

"Wow, this place looks cool! Look at that skull!" Lucy says. "It's like this place is haunted!" 

Suddenly, a loud roar is heard, scaring most of the campers. "M-maybe b-because i-it is?" Vini stuttered. Candy hops out of her canoe and takes off her life jacket. 

"Doesn't matter if it's haunted or not, we have a statue to find!" she said. "Ankers, Pengoat, come with me!" 

Candy, Vini, and Anki run into the forest. As do Morton and Mix and the rest of the team. With the other team, Dexter slowly exits the canoe. "Anyone got a plan?" Dexter asked. 

"We split up." Zee said. "Search the area separately. Stick with your partner, you don't know what could be on this island."

Everyone nodded and ran into the forest. 

Morton, Mix, Daphne, Nimy, Emmy, and Rafie were all walking together. "I don't know why you two couldn't have stayed in your own group." Morton said. 

"We had to go with you two to make sure you moron's don't do anything stupid." Daphne answered.

"And to make sure you will stop pestering Rafie about Emmy." Nimy said. "Rafie gets nervous around Emmy and I'm sure he doesn't really feel safe with you two."  

"Rafie can handle, he's a strong guy." Morton said. Daphne raised on eyebrow. 

"Strong?" Daphne questioned. "The toucan can barely last 5 seconds with Emmy by himself!" 

"He'll learn someday." Morton said. "Besides, he's got his buddy Morton teaching him! He should be okay." 

As the group continued to walk, a tree suddenly fell. "Great, a tree is blocking our way!" Daphne groaned. Morton shrugged. 

"We could just climb over it, it's not that big." Morton said. As soon as he tried to get over the large tree, a roars were heard. 

"W-what was that?" Rafie asked, shaking a little. Glowing eyes started to appear from the bushes.

"Something's in the bushes!" Daphne exclaimed, before a foot of what appeared to be a giant beaver appeared. 

"M-m-monster!" Rafie screamed. The beaver like creature roared, causing the group to run away, most screaming.

**-static-**

**Flippy: _The prehistoric animal, the Wooly Beaver, is a day-active rodent, native on Skull Island... they're meat eaters too!_**

**-static-**

Candy, Anki, and Vini were all walking together. "So, because he threw a rock at me, I threw a rock at him back... but albeit, a bit bigger." 

"Sounds like quite a rocky situation you were in, Candoo." Anki said. He and Candy laughed, causing Vini to cover her face with her hands. "Where is this statue anyway?" 

"I don't know, I'm not that stupid green bear." Candy said. "A bear probably ate it or something." 

"Wouldn't it choke?" Anki asked. Candy shrugged. 

"Bears are stupid, kinda like Flippy." Candy said, making Anki laugh. The trio continued to walk in silence until Candy spotted what seemed to be a wooden lizard on top of a large rock. "Look! Our statue!" 

As soon as Anki and Vini looked to where Candy was pointing, a loud cawing sound was heard. The trio looked to their left and saw a huge vulture coming after them. "Duck!" Anki shouted. The trio ducked down as soon as the vulture swooped at them. The stood up again to see the vulture coming back down. They were about to duck again when the vulture went past them and took the statue in it's mouth, carrying it off. 

**-static-**

**Flippy: _Vultures, also native to Skull Island. They like taking stuff they like, and once they have it, they_ never  _let it go._**

**-static-**

Dexter, Zee, and Lain were walking through the forest, Dexter hiding behind Lain. As they walked, they came across a split path. "I say we take the path on the right." Zee suggested. 

"R-really?" Dexter asked. He looked over at the right path and trees were covering every inch, making it appear dark. "W-what if there is a m-monster t-there?" 

"Monsters don't exist seal." Zee said. "Besides, I'm the leader, I say we go right!" 

"Maybe we should go left." Lain said. "It does look safer." 

Zee huffed. "Fine, we'll go left." 

* * *

Quartz and Angie were walking with each other. As they were, Angie spotted something shining in a bush nearby. Curious as to what it was, she peeked through. It appeared to be a small golden vase. A flashback of earlier played. 

_Flippy: Legend has it that if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed, forever!_

Another flashback played.  

_Angie: Did I miss anything?_

_Flippy: Canoes and a island full of cursed objects._  

Angie, not knowing the consequences, picked up the vase. "Hey Angie? What are you doing back there?" Quartz asked from a far. 

"Nothing." Angie said, putting the small vase in her pocket before catching up to Quartz. 

**-static-**

**Angie: _Flippy said the island was full of cursed items, but I'm immune to curses, so I should be fine..._**

**-static-**

Back to Zee, Dexter, and Lain, they were still walking together. As they walked, the forest seemed to be getting more and more bare. "I told you we should have gone through the right path!" Zee said. "Let's go back-"

"Wait, l-look, up there!" Dexter pointed out. Zee and Lain looked to where Dexter was pointing to see a small wooden turtle statue wedged between two rocks. "There's the statue!" 

"Good looking seal boy, now go get it." Zee said. "You're the one that found it first." 

Dexter sighs and heads over to the statue. He grabs on to it and starts to pull with all his strengths. "U-um guys, I-I'm gonna need a little help." 

Zee sighs and walks over to Dexter and grabs him from behind. The two pull more but the statue still doesn't come out. Soon, Zee walked over and beings pulling with the two. Soon enough, the statue comes out from the rock but gets tossed into the air. The statue came down, landing in a bush. "I-I'll get it." Dexter said, before walking over to the bush. Digging through the bush, he found the statue. Before he could walk back to his group, something came out of the bushes. 

Dexter slowly turned around to face a woolly beaver staring down at him, before roaring. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Dexter screamed, running away from the woolly beaver. "RUN!!!" 

Dexter ran past Zee and Lain, who saw the beaver approaching, soon running and screaming with him as well. 

* * *

Candy, Vini, and Anki were at the bottom of a tree, staring up at the nest the vulture that took their statue was in. "So, how are we going to get our statue back?" Anki asked. Candy began to latch on to the tree. 

"You two act as a distraction while I get the statue." Candy said, starting to climb the tree. 

"How are we going to do that?" Vini asked. Candy shrugged. 

"Just think of something, and quick, we don't have all day." Candy said. The scene cuts to Anki and Vini with a pile of rocks next to them. Anki takes one of the rocks from the pile and throws it up the tree. The rock begins to fall down and it lands on Candy's head. "Ow! Careful you two!" Candy shouts from the tree. 

"Sorry!" Anki apologizes. The lizard and the hybrid continue to throw the rocks in the pile up the tree, getting closer to the vulture each time. Soon enough, Anki manages to hit the vulture on the head, catching its attention. 

"I-I think it w-worked." Vini said. The vulture glares at the two, before cawing loudly and flying towards them. 

"It sure did, run!" Anki shouts. Vini and Anki start to run away from the vulture, leaving Candy to grab the statue.  

"Got it!" Candy shouts. This gets the vultures attention, turning it's head around to see Candy climbing down the tree, statue in hand. It caws once more and starts flying after Candy. Noticing this, Candy runs away from the vulture, Vini and Anki also following along. 

**-static-**

**Anki: _(covered in bandages)_ _Vultures are mean._**

**-static-**

Emmy, Rafie, Nimy, Morton, Mix, and Daphne were all walking together. It was all silent until Morton had an idea. He nudged Rafie's shoulder and whispered something in his ear before pointing at Emmy. Rafie sighed and walked over to Emmy, Daphne walking over to Morton in the process. "What did you tell him?" Daphne asked. 

"Just something I know will get Rafie and Emmy together." Morton said. Daphne rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Flippy, who was in his helicopter, spoke into his megaphone.

"Both the Sneaky Lizards and Titanium Turtles got their statues!" He said. "Now its all up to which team makes it back to the island first!" 

"You hear that?" Daphne said. "We're going to win!"

"Yeah, and so is the other team if we don't hurry up!" Daphne said. The group began to run where the canoes were until screams and running footsteps were heard from behind. The group turned around to see Candy, Anki, and Vini running away from a vulture. 

"Run!" Candy said, running past the group. Then, another set of screams and running footsteps were heard. The group turned around again to see Zee, Lain, and Dexter running away from a woolly beaver. The group screamed in fear and ran away, more quicker than before. 

The scene cuts to the two teams running to their canoes, boarding them. "Hurry, before the other team gets ahead!" Zee shouted, before he and his partners started to row the canoe. The other team members followed suit, as well as the other team. 

Soon enough, the Titanium Turtles reached the shore, running over to Flippy and giving their statue to him. "The Titanium Turtles win it again!" Flippy said, causing the team to cheer. "Lizards, I'll see you at elimination, again!" 

**-static-**

**Candy: _This is odd, I don't know who I'm going to vote for. Eh, I'll just vote for Irin, her joyfulness is sickening._**

**-static-**

**Daphne: _Technically, no one did anything wrong in this challenge, except Morton, but he's my friend so, not voting for him. I guess I'll have to vote for Anki, he's been anything but helpful during this competition._**

**-static-**

**Vini: _I don't want to vote for Anki, because as much as I feel uncomfortable when he and Candy are together, he's still Candy's friend, and a friend of Candy is a friend of mine... m-most of the t-time._**

**-static-**

It was nighttime at the elimination ceremony. 

There was 12 marshmallow on the plate. "Welcome back, Sneaky Lizards." Flippy started. "I don't think i should go over the this again, considering this is your third time here, not to mention, its back to back." Everyone stood silent. "Those who are safe: Nimy, Emmy, Rafie, Amp, Pattypon, Lucy, Daphne, Candy, Irin, Morton and Mix." There was only once marshmallow on the plate. "Vini, Anki, one of you is leaving tonight, and you'll never come back, ever!" 

Candy gasped as she looked down at her two friends, their faces full of fear. "The final marshmallow of tonight goes to..." 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Vini." Flippy said. Vini let out a sigh of relief as Flippy tossed the marshmallow at her. 

"What!?" Candy shouted, standing up. "You voted him off! He barely did anything wrong!" 

"Well, how can I say this to you little doggy." Pattypon started. "There exactly wasn't anybody else to vote off." 

"Besides, he barely helps out with the challenges." Daphne said. "Just a waste of space." 

"Why you-" Before Candy could lunge at Daphne, Vini grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Flippy turned to Anki.  

"Anki, dude, dock of shame, it's waiting." he said. Anki sadly nodded and walked on the dock, boarding the boat of losers. Before Anki could leave fully, Candy called out to him. 

"I'll miss you Ankers!" she shouted. 

"I'll miss you too Candoo!" Anki shouted back. After the ceremony, Rafie and Emmy are seen together, gardening and taking care of the flowers. Morton and Mix were watching them from afar, before Daphne sat beside them. 

"So Morton, what did you say to Rafie?" Daphne asked. 

"I just told him to say that tonight he and Emmy should garden together, you know, so he could share interests with her." Morton said. 

"Wow, I guess your advice actually worked... for once." Daphne said. Morton shrugged. 

"I told you I know what I'm doing." Morton said. "Now If I could just get you and Mix back together..." 

"Ha! Me? With that moronic goat? As if!" Daphne laughed. Mix tried to protest but Morton spoke. 

"Come on Dap, I know you still like the dude." Morton said. "Besides, you keep on talking about him-" 

"Hiiya!" Daphne shouted, kicking Morton behind his head, making him fall over. Daphne wiped her hands and walked away from the duo, Flippy soon appeared in front of the camera. 

"Another fantastic episode! Will the Lizards finally win the next challenge? Probably not. Will Candy get over Anki being eliminated? Maybe not. Find out next time on Total, Tree Friends, Island!" 

* * *

The camera pans to show the the outside of the Titanium Turtle's cabin, before cutting inside, showing Angie sleeping on her bed with both her sphere and the small vase in hand. 

The camera zooms in onto the vase, a lighting strike soon being heard. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode came out quicker than I expected-


	9. Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this is way overdue

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

The camera goes into the water to show Tide and Anki swimming. 

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

As Tide and Anki are swimming, a shark comes up behind them and starts chasing the two. 

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Emmy and Rafie are seen in a canoe, before a eagle takes Rafie's paddle.

_I wanna be famous._

Ratchet is seen building a machine. He takes out a remote and pushes a button causing the machine to malfunction and blow up. The camera pans out to show Morton and Mix laughing, before it moves over to Daphne, her face with annoyance. 

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Amp and Zee are on a raft trying to hit each other, Dexter holding them back. The raft falls off the waterfall, sending the three plummeting downwards. 

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

As Amp, Zee, and Dexter fall down the waterfall, Candy is seen doing fighting moves. 

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Wawa, swinging on a vine, crashes into Candy, sending the two flying into a bathroom stale. Vini comes out of the stale, confusion on her face meanwhile Ginger and Foxie are near the mess hall, laughing.  

_I'll get there one day._

Lumpy is seen making something, stirring it with a broken antler, before looking over to Walter and Shiny, who are tied up and faces are full of fear and terror. 

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Quartz and Angie are staring at each other lovingly before Irin comes up behind Quartz and hugs him. Angie smiles a bit.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Nimy is reading a book, Glitch is cuddling Digit, who is playing a game, Kitty and Niya are on a small boat, hugging each other, as sharks circle around them. One of the sharks bite off a piece of the boat making Niya and Kitty move over to one side. 

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Lain is shown in front of the camera before backing up. She spins a baton around a bit before tossing it up into the air, the setting now changing to nighttime. 

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Pattypon and Shriggy share a loving gaze before Lucy comes and puts her arms around the two. 

_(whistling in tune)_

The camera pans out showing everyone around the campfire. 

_End of theme song_


	10. Episode 8

“Last time on Total Tree Friends Island. Both teams set out on a canoe trip to the dastardly skull island. Morton and Mix attempted to help Rafie get with Emmy, and in the end, it worked! Surprisingly. Zee bossed around Dexter, as usually, I mean, what can you expect from a maroon wolf? Anki and Candy flirted the whole time, much to third-wheel Vini's dismay. Not at all surprisingly, the Sneaky Lizards lost it again... for the third time in a row, sheesh, and Anki got the vote off. Crazy right? One Turtle might have done something even crazier when she brought back a golden vase thing from the haunted island. But I mean, she's immune to curses, what's the worse that can happen? Will Angie soon regret having her new treasure? Will the Lizards finally win? Find out on this episode of, Total, Tree Friends, Island!

 _Theme song_   

Flippy and all the campers were sitting at the campfire. "Today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills," Flippy said. "Some of you may not come back alive." Most of the campers looked horrified, others rolled their eyes. Flippy chuckled. "Kidding! Your task is to spend one night in the open woods. Everything you need to survive is at your teams camp sight, you'll just have to find it." 

Flippy tosses out two maps and two compasses. Nimy and Zee catch the maps while Emmy and Dexter catch the compasses. "Oh yeah, just like last time, watch out for the bears. Lost a couple of interns during pre-production. Still got a bunch of lawsuits to fill out."

Nimy and Emmy nod at each other, before getting up, followed by the rest of their team. Zee snatches the compass out of Dexter's hand and gets up as well, Dexter sighing as he follows behind, followed by his team. "First team to make it back for breakfast wins invincibility. Now get a move on."

"I'll be the leader." Nimy said. "Everyone follow me."

"No argument here." Morton shrugged. Mix nodded in agreement. 

"I remember this one time I was going camping with my friends and we saw a bear eating something from off the ground." Lucy said. "When the bear turned around, we thought it was blood and ended up thinking it was munching on a poor squirrel. Turns out it was just eating berries from a handbag someone left behind."  

"Um..." Pattypon whimpered. 

"Do you think we'll find some berries?" Lucy asked. 

"After that story, hopefully not..." Daphne muttered under her breath. Scene cuts to the Sneaky Lizards walking in the forest. Candy has her head down low and Vini noticed this.

"Hey, Candy, are you okay?" Vini asks. Candy stood silent. 

"Is this about Anki getting voted off?" Vini asks again. Candy just heavily sighed. 

"It'll be okay Candy, besides, you're not fully alone." Vini says, smiling slightly. Candy looks up at Vini and smiles. With the other team, they're seen walking through the forest as well. 

"Zee, a-are y-you sure you k-know where w-we're going?" Dexter asked. Zee rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

"Of course I do you stupid seal! I have the map after all!" Zee shouted. 

"You may have the map but that doesn't mean you know how to read it." Niya said. She then snatched the map out of Zee's hands. "Give me that!" 

Niya looked at the map. "The campsite is only a less than a mile from here. We just have to keep on heading straight." 

"See, I told you I knew what I was doing." Zee said, grabbing the map back from Niya. Niya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Mr. Grumpy Wolf." 

**-static-**

**Niya: _I've told you guys how annoying Zee is but I never told you how bad!_   _Every morning, he's yelling at someone, every challenge, he takes charge. Can't believe I'm saying this but I really hope we loose this challenge so I can see Zee take the boot._  **

**-static-**

"And there was this one time when we were telling campfire stories and we saw a figure in the shadows. We thought it was a ghost but it turns out it was just a chipmunk." Lucy chattered, oblivious to everyone (except Pattypon and Irin's) annoyance. 

"Have you ever found an actual ghost?" Pattypon said. Lucy giggled. 

"Silly, ghosts don't live in forest, they live in caves and haunted houses, everyone knows that!" Lucy said. Daphne tapped on Nimy's shoulder.

"How long until we get to the campsite?" she asked. 

"It's another half a mile, shouldn't be too long." Nimy said. 

"Better not be, or else we'll have to deal with another painful story from Lucy." Amp said, pointing behind him. The camera pans to show Lucy talking her mouth off to Pattypon and Irin, who both seem interested in her story. 

"I pretty sure we'll have to deal with worse when we get there." Daphne said. Time skip and every team is at their campsite. The Titanium Turtles were settling, some trying to pitch up the tent. 

"Hey, where's the food?" Kitty Kat asked. 

"This is a survival task, look at the instruction." Quartz says, gesturing to the map. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked. 

"It means we have to search for our own food." Glitch said. "I don't see it." 

"I think t-they mean, in the woods." Angie said. 

"Like animals!?" Glitch asked. Wawa shrugged. 

"I mean, we already technically are animals, so I mean-" Wawa was cut off by Glitch. 

"No one asked you freak of nature!" Glitch said. Wawa pouted. 

"Like you're one to talk!" Wawa rebutted, moving closer to Glitch's face. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gltich asked, moving even closer. Digit came in-between the two girls. 

"Hey, hey, no fighting. Especially when you're involved Glitch." Digit said. Glitch rolled her eyes.

"I'll go! I'm pretty good at searching for food!" Lain said. Zee nodded and Lain disappeared into the bushes. 

"Let's get working on the tent." Zee commanded. As the Titanium Turtles started to get working, the camera pans over to the Sneaky Lizards, who were also working on their campsite.

"So, who's gonna search for the food?" Irin asked. Lucy raised her hand and started bouncing. 

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Lucy said. "I'm a skilled hunter, you see, one time-" 

"No more stories!" Candy shouted. "One more story from you and I'm throwing you into the fire!" 

"Meanie!" Lucy pouted. Lucy walked into a bush, setting off to find food. The camera pans to Morton and Mix, who are setting up the tent. 

"Hey, what if a bear just came and walked up here right now? Imagine how crazy that would be!" Morton said, laughing. Mix, although he didn't make a sound, seemed to be laughing as well.

"Don't jinx it you idiot!" Daphne said. 

"Besides, we already have to deal with tiny beasts I don't think we need to deal with a bigger one." Amp said, gesturing to Irin's clams. 

**-static-**

**Amp: _If you've ever seen Irin's clams, you'll know that they are tiny beasts from the depths of hell! You may not have seen it yet, but they are vicious little creatures._  **

**-static-**

**Irin:** [ ** _kissing her one of her clams] I don't know what Amp is talking about, they're good boys. [continues to kiss the clam]_**

**-static-**

The Titanium Turtles were sitting around their campfire, their stomach's grumbling. "I'm _soo_ hungry, where's Lain? She was supposed to be back here an hour ago." Wawa whined. 

"Maybe she got lost?" Quartz suggested. 

"Or maybe she got eaten by a bear." Glitch said. "R.I.P Lain, you will missed." 

"D-don't say things like that you bat!" Zee yelled at Glitch. Everybody turned to him, confusion and shock on their faces. Zee noticed this and sighed. 

"Maybe she did get lost." Zee said. "Dexter, go find her!" 

"W-why me?" Dexter asked. 

"Because I have to watch over everyone here! Besides, you're the only one I can trust!" Zee said. Dexter sighed and nodded before getting up and walking into the forest. Meanwhile with the other team, everyone was waiting around their campfire until they heard rustling from the bushes. They all turned their heads as it moved and soon a leaf and branch covered Lucy appeared from them.

"I got our food!" Lucy chimed. She was holding a sack overflowing with berries and plenty of fish tied together with a makeshift tie. 

"Cool!" Pattypon said, getting up and grabbing the berries from Lucy's hand. 

"Where did you get the sack from? There weren't any sacks in the supplies." Amp questioned. 

"I found it hanging from a branch on a tree." Lucy said. "It looked useful so I took it." 

Amp shrugged and took the fish from Lucy's hands. 

"Wow, this is a lot of berries Lucy, how did you find so many?" Irin asked, eating one. 

"Found some on bushes, but there was a bunch of berries lying around on a tree stump and I thought taking those would be easier than picked them from random bushes." Lucy answered. 

"Aren't berries lying on a random tree stump a bit suspicious?" Morton asked, eating a berry as he did.  

"Aren't you eating them?" Lucy asked. Morton shrugged and ate another berry. The scene transitions to Dexter walking through the woods, shaking slightly as he looks around his surroundings. 

"Lain? Lain! Where are you?" Dexter called out. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. Dexter snapped his head towards the direction of the sound and saw no one there. Getting scared, he walked away from where the sound came from, before running right into someone. 

"Ow!" They yelped. Dexter jumped back a bit before taking a good look at who he bumped into. It was Lain. He let out a sigh of relief. 

"L-Lain, it's just you..." Dexter said. "W-where we you? You were supposed to be back at the campsite an hour ago!"

"It got lost and couldn't find any way back..." Lain answered. Dexter sighed a little. 

"Let's get back, it's getting late and b-bears might come out." Dexter said. Dexter began to walk before being stopped by Lain. 

"Didn't you come from over there?" Lain asked, pointing at a different direction. 

"N-no... or... did I?" Dexter muttered. "Or did I come from over there...?"

Suddenly, a bear roar was heard in the distance. "I think we better find our way back soon before we end up as bear food!" Lain whimpered. Dexter nodded and gulped. 

**-static-**

**Dexter: _I don't really like the woods. I'm labeled as the calamity seal for a reason, bad things always happen to me. *sighs* *a bear roar is heard from outside the confessional* *screams*_**

**-static-**

It was nighttime and the Sneaky Lizards were sitting around their campfire, eating berries as their fish was cooking over the campfire. "Fish is frying, tent is tented, everybody not starving." Amp said, letting out a sigh or relief. 

"Do we really have to eat fish?" Vini asked. Her beak was hidden under here sweater, face turned away from the campfire where the fish sat. "It stinks a little..." 

"It's fish Vini, it's supposed to smell." Daphne answered. "Besides, its the only thing we can really eat besides berries... unless you expect us to go out there and kill a bear or a squirrel." 

Vini shook her head. "No no, fish is fine..." 

**-static-**

**Candy: _The pengoat really hates fish. She hates the smell, taste, look, anything about it. Kinda weird hearing that as she's part penguin and part goat, and penguins eat fish for food and goats eat pretty much anything..._**

**-static-**

Meanwhile, the other team was eating some berries as well. "Thanks for finding these berries Niya, otherwise, we would have starved to death before we even got back to the camp." Shriggy thanked. Niya nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Zee huffed out, eating a berry. 

"You think Lain and Dexter are okay?" Kitty asked. "They've been out for hours now..." 

"They're fine." Zee said. "Even with Dexter's bad luck, he shouldn't pop up dead the next morning, especially with Lain involved."

"Zee... do you have a thing for Lain?" Shriggy asked. Zee's eyes darted towards Shriggy the seconds he finished. 

"Does it matter to you, butterfly!?" Zee shouted. "Besides, you shouldn't say anything considering your relationship with that one-eyed butterfly from the other team!"

Shriggy didn't say anything as he sighed and walked into the tent. Niya and Kitty looked at each other and nodded. The two cat's yawned. "Well, I'm getting tired." Niya yawned out, getting up and stretching as well. "Wake us up if it's morning time or a bear is attacking up." 

Without anything else, the two cats got up and went inside the tent. Zee rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." 

With the Sneaky Lizards, the fish was still cooking. Pattypon was writing on a piece of paper when she noticed something. "Hey guys, where's Lucy?"

Candy shrugged. "I don't know, she said she had to use the bathroom." 

"T-that w-was 30 m-minutes a-ago." Rafie stuttered. Irin gasped. 

"Do you think she got eaten by a bear?" Irin asked. 

"You know how Lucy is, she likes to go deep into the forest." Daphne said. 

"Shouldn't we go look for her? There might be bears out!" Pattypon cried. 

"She'll find her way back, it's Lucy." Candy said. "Besides, if there was a bear, we would hear one roar right now." 

As if on cue, a loud bear roar echoes across the forest towards the campsite. Daphne turned to Candy, an annoyed expression on her face. "You were saying?" 

Another roar echoes, scaring the campers. Out from the bushes was a bear, and it roared again. "A bear!" Patty screamed. 

"The trees! Climb the trees!" Nimy commanded. Everyone followed her orders and climbed the trees. Back with the Turtles, everyone was gathered around the campfire, sans Kitty, Niya, Shriggy, Dexter, and Lain. An owl was heard hooing in the distance, causing Angie to grip her sphere tighter. Quartz put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry Ang, it's just an owl." Quartz reassured her. Angie nodded but still looked a bit tense.

"Ya know, this reminds me of a scary story I heard one time." Glitch said. 

"Cool! Can you tell us?"  Wawa asked. Glitch raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure? It's pretty violent... and scary." Glitch said. Both Digit and Zee rolled their eyebrows. 

"Yeah, sure, no campfire story has ever been scary." Zee said. "I'm willing to bet your story would be no different." 

Glitch shrugged. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Glitch cleared her throat. "One night, a lot like this..." 

The scene fades to the moon, Glitch nearing the end of her story. "Suddenly, they heard this banging noise on the door, and the kids was starting to freak out. By this time, even the adult was starting to get a bit scared. The adult guided all the kids to the other room but as they entered, the kids began to scream, because the one of the windows where open, even though they made sure it was locked. On the ground in front of the window, was a knife. They say that this killer is still alive, wondering woods like these. He could be anywhere, really, maybe even right... here!" 

Glitch took out a knife from behind her causing everyone to scream. Angie clutched Quartz and burring her face into his chest. Glitch began to laugh. "Oh man, you should see your guys faces!" 

"Not funny Glitch." Digit said, sighing a bit. "Angie is literally crying." 

Glitch shrugs. "Hey, I told you it was going to be scary, but no one listen." 

"Scary? Pff, that wasn't scary!" Zee huffed.

"Then why were you screaming?" Tide asked. 

"Hey! You were screaming too!" Zee yelled. Tide rolled his eyes. 

"Where's Lain and Dexter?" Quartz suddenly asked. "Weren't they supposed to be back hours ago?" 

Everybody began to look at each other with worried faces before the scene shifts to Lain and Dexter walking in the forest. "Hey, Dex, do you know where we are going?" Lain asked. 

"I think... not really sure. It's pretty dark out." Dexter answered. 

"I think we're lost..." Lain said. 

"W-what? No, we can't be lost! We just have to search a bit longer." Dexter said. A wolf was heard howling, causing Dexter to jump into Lain's arms. 

"Let's try to find a place to stay in." Lain said, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. "In the morning, we'll try and find our way back to the camp!"

Dexter nodded and the two carried on, Dexter still in Lain's arms. Scene fades back to the Sneaky Lizards who are all up in a tree, a bear below them. "Great job Candy, you jinxed us!" Daphne yelled at the lab.

"Me? What about Morton? He was the one who said what if a bear were to wonder up here!" Candy yelled back to the mouse-deer. 

"I'm not the one who attracted the bear!" Morton said. 

"Then who did?" Candy said to him back. 

"Maybe it was the fish?" Irin said. Everybody looked down to see the bear sniffing the fish. 

"Hey! Get away from our food you monster!" Candy yelled. The bear roared again. 

"Hey Irin, didn't you leave your clams on thr ground?" Patty asked. Irin looked down to see her clams tank still on the ground.

"Oh no! My clams!" Irin cried out. Irin jumped down from the tree and ran after her clams. 

"Irin, what are you doing?" Amp called out, Irin didn't listen as she picked up her clams tank. 

"Don't worry, Irin got you." Irin said to her clams, although they were sleeping. Irin tried to make her way back to the tree but the bear was in her way. 

"Irin!" Amp called out. He jumped down from the tree and got in front of Irin, trying to protect her. The bear got closer and closer to the two before it stopped, giggling. 

"Ha ha, why are you so scared?" the bear asked. Everyone looked confused. 

"Um... did the bear just talk?" She asked. The "bear" stood up on its hind legs and removed its head, revealing it to be Lucy. She began to giggle again. 

"Got ya!"  Lucy giggled, as everyone began climbing down the tree. 

"Yeah... you sure did..." Vini stuttered. Candy ran up to Lucy and grabbed her by her costume. 

"Never do that again squirrel!" Candy threatened. "Or else-" 

Candy was cut off when Vini grabbed her torso and pulled her away. Lucy dusted herself off. 

"Are you crazy?" Nimy asked. "You almost scared some of us to death!" 

"I thought it would be funny!" Lucy said, giggling. 

**-static-**

**Lucy: _*In a bear costume* Okay, maybe it was a bit extreme, but did you see them? They were all like "Aaah, a bear!" and I was all like "Roar, I'm gonna eat ya!". *laughs* This will make a great story one day! *giggles a bit*_**

**-static-**

The rest of Titanium Turtles were in their tent, all having trouble sleeping. Angie was in the tent, cuddling next to Quartz. She was shuffling around before sitting up. Quartz noticed this. "You okay Ang?" 

Angie shook her head. "I have to use the bathroom, but I'm too scared to leave." She softly said. Quartz nodded. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep on eye out." Quartz reassured. Angie quietly left the tent and looked back at Quartz, who smiled and gave a thumbs up. Angie began walking towards the forest until a hoard of bat came, blocking her vision. She walked backwards into the campfire, accidentally kicking a loose coal towards the tent. The coal burned the Turtle's tent, everyone but Quartz and the already sleeping member looking at her angrily. Angie hugged her sphere close to her body and waving shyly. 

Cut to the Lizards, they're all around their campfire, Nimy handing Lucy a fish. "Yay! Fish! Ya know, this reminds me of that one time-" Lucy stopped when she noticed Candy looking at her angrily. Lucy nervously chuckled. "Maybe I'll save it for later." 

Lucy was about to take a bite out of her fish when there was a quiet roar in the bushes, before a bear emerged from it. The bear began to sniff Lucy. She giggled. "Wow, that costume is really good! Like, I though mine was good, but yours is better!"

"It's probably Flippy trying to mess with us." Daphne said. "Nice try Flippy, but we're not falling for it this time." 

"Yeah, we know you're not an actual bear!" Morton said. 

"Um, I don't know. This one actually looks real." Irin said. 

"Flippy did say there were bear in these woods..." Emmy said. Everybody began backing up except for Lucy and Morton. 

"Come one guys, they're just trying to see if they can scare us twice? Are you really falling for it?" Morton asked. "Look, I'll show you." 

Morton grabbed the bear's head and began yanking on it's fur, causing it to rip off. "... Wow, that does look kinda real." 

The bear stood up on its hind legs before it roared, causing Morton to drop its now ripped off fur. "It's a real bear! Run!" Morton screamed as he ran past everyone. Everyone soon followed suit. Back to the Turtles, everyone was glaring at Angie, save for Quartz. 

"Great, just great Angie!" Zee yelled. "Thanks to you, we have no where to sleep!"

Tears began to form in Angie's eyes, until Quartz wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, don't yell at her like that! It was just a mistake!" 

"Mistake? _Mistake_!? That was anything but a _mistake_!" Zee shouted. "Things cannot get any worse!" 

As if on cue, a raindrop fell on Zee's head before it started raining. Zee yelled out in frustration. Scenes switch through Lain and Dexter next to each other in a cave the Lizards up in a tree with a bear below them, and the Turtles huddled together while Zee holds a giant leaf over them as lightning strikes. 

* * *

 

Scene cuts to morning time and Candy is stretching. Amp gets up and cracks his back. "Well... I think it's safe guys. The bear's gone." 

"So is the map..." Daphne said. 

"How do raccoons sleep in trees? I feel so stiff." Lucy asked, rubbing her head. Patty shrugged, 

"They must be really lumber." she answered. 

"Guys, we have no time for chatting, we have to get back to camp." Nimy said. Everyone nodded and followed Nimy as she ran into the woods. Lain and Dexter are waking up, Dexter rubbing his head. 

"It's morning already?" Lain asked, getting up. Dexter proceeded to get up as well.

"Come on, we got to get back to camp so our team can win!" Dexter said. Lain nodded. 

**-static-**

**Dexter: _To be honest, this was the best night sleep I've had since I've been at this camp. The rocky floor of the cave feels better than the cabin beds. I didn't have Zee's yelling wake me up either!_**

**-static-**

Flippy was setting the wood on the campfire when the Turtles came. "We're the first ones here!" Zee said. The Lizards soon came after. 

"Oh no! They beat us here?" Daphne questioned. She then turned around to Mix and pushed him. "This all your fault!" 

"Ah, ah, ah, not so face Lizards." Flippy said. "It seems like the Turtles are missing a few shells!" 

"Oh? Lain and Dexter?" Glitch asked. "I'm sure they both got eaten by bears." 

"May their souls haunt these woods for eternity." Wawa joked, causing Zee to growl at her. A few seconds later, Lain and Dexter were seen running to the camp. As soon as they touched the camp grounds, they stopped. 

"We made it out alive!" Dexter cheered. Dexter noticed Zee and gulped. 

"Yeah, you did, but you won't be for long, BECAUSE YOU JUST COSTED US THE CHALLENGE!" Zee yelled at the seal. Flippy nodded. 

"The Sneaky Lizards win!" Flippy announced, causing the Lizards to cheer. "Turtles, I'll see you tonight." 

**-static-**

**Dexter: _Starting to think getting eaten by a bear isn't as bad as I thought..._**

**-static-**  

**Niya: _So, me and Kitty lied when we said we were tired, we just went inside the tent to talk to Shriggy. It seems as if our bossy wolf member has a bit of an interest on Lain. We all made an agreement to eliminate Lain instead of Zee. I would love to see Zee take the boot, but seeing someone important to him do it is honestly just as satisfying._**

**-static-**

**Zee: _That goldfish left us without a place to sleep! She has got to go! But at the same time, Dexter costed us the challenge._**

**-static-**

**Quartz: _After today, all I hope is that Angie doesn't go. Yeah, she did burn down the tent, but hey, accidents happen. Besides, it not her fault she has a cur- ... I said nothing. Anyway, I vote Lain._**

**-static-**

It was nighttime at the elimination ceremony. 

There was 11 marshmallow on the plate. "Welcome, Titanium Turtles. One this plate are 11 marshmallows. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will be forced to leave this island, and never return, ever!" Everyone was silent. "The following people are safe: Niya, Shriggy, Kitty Kat, Tide, Wawa, Digit, Glitch, Quartz, Zee, and Dexter. Angie and Lain, your names have not been called, and there is only one marshmallow left."

Quartz looked concerned as he looked at Angie, who was hugging her sphere tightly. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to..." 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Angie." Flippy announced. Angie left out a huge huff of breath and grabbed her marshmallow. Lain put her head down. 

"It's been night knowing you, the boat of shame awaits you." Flippy said. Lain nodded and walked towards the dock. The scene cuts to everyone watching Lain drift away on the boat. Zee is staring, slight sadness in his eyes. Dexter puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"I-It's okay Zee, you have me after all." Dexter said. Zee huffed and pushed Dexter away, walking towards the camp. Flippy appeared in front of the camera. 

"What another dramatic episode! What will happen next? What will become of Zee and Dexter's alliance now that Dexter proved himself to be unworthy? Will Niya's alliance take over? Find out next time on Total, Tree Friends, Island!"  

 


	11. A/N

I don't like this book anymore... but that doesn't mean I don't like the concept of it. It's been a year since I created this idea (almost 10 months since I created this book) and most info in this book is way outdated. 

I decided to reboot this book as "Total Forest", basically a combination of Total Drama and my friend's original series, Imper Forest. It shall be updated with the current info of the characters and include new characters as well as the removal of some old ones from this book. 

It's been great but I just am not happy with this book anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Expect slow updates. I'm a slow writer who gets distracted a lot and has a lot of things on my mind.


End file.
